Dancing With Your Soul
by Dancing in Crimson
Summary: Maka is just a normal 19 year old girl living in New York City with her friends as a dancer. When her old high school friend comes back from London telling her he brought home a friend, Maka has no idea just how his 'Friend' will change her life Forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

"MAKA!" I heard my best friend Tsubaki call me from downstairs. "We're going to be late for ballet class." Tsubaki said walking into my room. "Yes I know but I can't find my slippers anywhere!" I complain. "You put them into your dance bag along with your tights." She told me. "Oh, that right I remember now." I laugh nervously scratching the back of my neck. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my big red dance bag with my team's logo on it. "Ah ha, here they are, thanks Tsubaki." "No problem but lets get going; you remember what happened last time we were late to one of Ms. Marie's classes?" Tsubaki asked me. I groaned, "Don't remind me." I said remembering the 3 hours it took to clean the dance floor after class. Tsubaki giggled, "Well then come on we have to be there at 4:00 p.m." she said looking at the clock on my wall. "We have half hour to get there don't freak," I told her, putting on my black high tops. "Besides Ms. Marie loves us!" I tell her walking outside our apartment, locking the door behind us.

I'm Maka Albarn. I'm 19 years old and live in New York City, with my best friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I'm 5'7 and have ash blonde hair. My eyes are a rare color of emerald green, and I lack out in the chest area only being a 34 B. I was picked on all throughout middle school and high school because of it, and for the fact that I wore my hair in pig tails and spent almost every second of my free time reading my adventure novels. I graduated high school, being the top of my class with straight A's all year. I never had a lot of friends back then, only Black*Star. He found me reading on the roof of the school when he was about to shout out that he's the one that will surpass God, and when he told me that I told him to give me a call when he's finished cause it would be awesome to know the next God. Ever since that day he called me his most loyal subject and we became best friends. After we graduated he said he's going to London for some ninja assassin training course that will help him defeat whoever stands in his way to becoming the almighty ruler, and I came to New York because I wanted to get away from the desserts of Nevada and I thought the best place to would be New York. I haven't seen him in a little over two years and I miss him like crazy, but that's where Tsubaki comes in. She is 5'8 with extremely long black hair that she always keeps in a high pony tail. She has purple/blue eyes and has the perfect hour glass figure, along with her 36 D cup size. She works at a local coffee shop down the street from where we live and I met her while ordering my drink. She was extremely nice and we hit it off instantly. She told me her apartment was getting too expensive each month and it was getting harder to pay the bills, so I told her we can be roommates in my new two bedrooms apartment and split the bills. A week later all her things were moved in and we got to know each other a little better. Her birthday is May 26th and she's 20 years old and her older brother Masamune is in the army and they never quite got along. She found out my birthday was August 4th and I'm a single child. We both found out that we share the same passion for dancing. That's when we stared looking for classes to take. We both ended up taking Ms. Marie's ballet class every Monday and Sunday from 4:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. and take Sid's hip hop and street class every Wednesday at 12:00 to 3:00 p.m. It gets tiring yes but we both love it and wouldn't want it any other way.

Right now we are at ballet in the changing rooms talking to our friend Patty Thompson; we take hip hop with her sister Liz. Patty is super energetic and a little bit crazy, but she's Hella scary when she's upset, and she's also obsessed with giraffes. She's 18 and 5'6 and has short bouncy blonde hair and always wears a smile. She has sky blue eyes just like her older sister, and also has a very nice hourglass figure with her 36 D cup size. Her sister Liz is 5'8 with long dirty blonde hair that passes her shoulders, she is 20 and her and her sister live in the apartment complex 4 blocks away from us.

"Hey guess what are you guys talking about?" I ask Patty and Tsubaki. "Oh nothing just trying to remember some dance moves." Tsubaki says "Hey Maka do I look like a giraffe if I do this?" Patty asked me lying on the ground in a very awkward position. "Umm yeah sure Patty, lets get you up incase any pervs are looking through the window." I say pulling her up off the ground just as Ms. Marie walks in. "Hello class, lets start with where we left of Monday." Marie tells us as we get into position. "I finally found the song we are going to do for recital, would you like to here what it is?" Ms. Marie asked us. "YES!" Patty yells. We all sweat drop and look back at Ms. Marie. "Okay we are going to do our own version of Swan Lake!" Marie says clapping her hands "Don't we need a male in our class for Swan Lake?" Tsubaki asked politely. "Nope it's going to be our own version and one of you guys will take the lead role and have a solo." Ms. Marie explains. "Oh who gets to be the lead role Ms. Marie?!" asked one of the other students named Kim. "Maka." Marie says simply looking right at me. "WHAT! I never agreed to that! I'm no good on stage when the attentions all on me." I continue to blabber on about how I'm easily stage fright and I might pass out when the solo act comes up, but Marie shut me up by holding her finger out. "I made up my mind miss Albarn; you are an amazing dancer and have the perfect form for the lead role. You work extra hard and stay after class to practice every Monday. You have been in my class for almost half the year and I want you to do the solo in the concert, and that's finale." Marie says. I blush probably two shades of red, and nod my head in an agreement. "Good now lets get this started we only have 2 months before the concert and I want this to be absolutely PERFECT!" Ms. Marie says, and starts the music.

After class Tsubaki and I stop by a fast food restaurant to get something to drink since class was absolutely exhausting. "So Maka are you excited you have the main role?" Tsubaki asked me. "No, I'm horrified. I just know I'm going to mess up. I mean come on everybody will be watching me and I can't dance when I'm by myself, it's so much easier with everybody dancing with me. Maybe I can talk to Ms. Marie and get her to chan-"I stop going on and on about it when I see that our apartment door is off the hinges lying on the living room floor. The kitchen light is on and I here someone digging in our cupboards. "Tsubaki," I whisper. "Stay behind me and stay close." I say reaching in my dance bag and pulling out my 700 paged adventure novel sneaking into the living room passing the now broken door on the floor. Walking into the kitchen I see someone bent over and looking into our fridge. I raise my book over my head and scream "MAKKKKA CHOP!" and hit the stranger on the top of his head. Tsubaki screamed out in horror as the strange man fell to the floor. "AH OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" the strange man said getting up and rubbing his head. "Who dare hit the great Black*Star?" He said turning around with a huge smile flying upon his face when he saw me. "BLACK*STAR?!" I yell and jump into his arms and give my best friend the biggest hug you could imagine. "MAKA!" He screams holding me close to him. "What the hell are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night and you broke into my apartment. How did you know where I live anyway?" I ask him as I step out of the hug with a questioning look on my face. "I the great Black*Star am now an ultimate ninja assassin and can find anybody anywhere whenever I want. Nothing can stop me I will SURPASS GOD!" He starts laughing like a maniac, yup he's hasn't changed one bit. "Oh Black*Star! This is my best friend and roommate Tsubaki." I look over my shoulder to see a very wide eyed and frightened Tsubaki looking at Black*Star as if he was a three headed monkey. "HEY TSUBAKI, YOUR GODWANTS TO MEET YOU!" Black*Star screamed. "Come on Tsubaki he doesn't bite." I giggled at her. "Um I'm Ts-Tsubaki. It's a pl-pleasure t-to meet you Black*Star." Tsubaki said holding her hand out to shake his, while trying her very best not to stutter, she tends to do that when she's nervous or lying. "Hey Tsubaki, I'm Black*Star, Your new God, don't be afraid of my Godliness, you'll get used to it sooner or later my Goddess." He grabs her hand and presses a kiss on it. Tsubaki turned a new shade of red and giggled. "Okay…Black*Star enough flirting, now tell me why you are at my house in the middle of night, not that I'm not extremely happy to see you, but I'm pretty tired we just got back from 5 hours of dance class and my legs are sore." I complain. "Wow Maka when did you become such a weenie?" Black*Star asks and Tsubaki laughed. I send them both glares. "My friend and I got back from London this afternoon and I found out you actually moved to New York, and I found your file and found out that you live here, and I'm here to ask if you would like to come to lunch with my friend and I tomorrow?" Black*Star asked me. "Oh and you can come to Tsubaki." Black*Star told her, and she blushed a little. "I would love to Black*Star." Tsubaki said in a very flirty tone, which is very unlike her. I role my eyes at my friends foolishness, and say, "Sure Black*Star, that would be great what time?" "Um how about 1:00, I still have to get all my stuff in my new apartment and my roommate is such a lazy ass." He says. "Okay we'll be there just text me where to meet you guys." I say to him. "Okay here let me fix your door no one would answer, and you know me I tend to be a little impatient." He tells us lifting the door over his shoulder like it was nothing. I did notice that he has grown a lot over the years. He has a lot of arm muscles that show in is black wife beater, he has a star tattoo on his left shoulder. His odd blue hair has gotten a little longer; it actually looks like he got it recently. His blue/green eyes look a little bit crazier, but in the end he's still the same old immature Black*Star. "Hey Maka like what you see?" Black*Star looks at me wiggling his eyebrows. "WHAT EWW NOWAY! I was just looking at how much you grew up. I missed you Black*Star, even though you constantly picked on me the whole time we knew each other." I say crossing my arms looking at him. "Yeah well that's what happens when you go through 2 years on hard core training and eating right and all that shit." He says glancing at Tsubaki as if to see if he got a reaction out of her. 'Oh brother' I thought. "You've grown too Maka, Your not wearing pig tails anymore I see, and don't take this the wrong way like creepy or anything but, holy shit you have fantastic legs!" Black*Star says, "I mean it makes up for your tiny-tits." He laughs at my bright red face, and Tsubaki was right there laughing with him. "H-hey I'm not that tiny anymore," I try to protest but they just laugh harder. 'What the hell, when did Tsubaki take Black*Stars side?' I think to myself. "MAKKKA CHOP!" I yell as I bring down my book to his head. He falls unconscious and I drag him outside our door and leave him there to wake up, and leave when he finally does. I slam the door and turn around to see Tsubaki just standing there looking a little frightened that I just knocked out a grown man with a book. "Hmpf serves him right for picking on me." I say to her and walk into the kitchen to see that almost all of our food is gone in our fridge. "Ugh what the hell Black*Star, you show up randomly and eat all our food," I laugh a little, "same old Black*Star." I say to myself. Looking at the clock I notice its 11 o'clock and I'm exhausted. "Hey Tsubaki I'm gonna hit the hay. I have to go shopping in the morning too, night." I gave her a hug as she gave me answered me with a nod and took off down the hall to her bedroom.

I woke up at 7:00 this morning just like every other day. I walked to my dresser and pulled open one of the drawers and pulling out red short shorts, and a black camisole tank top. Pulling those on my body I went to the mirror and putting on very light make-up, just some foundation and a little bit of eyeliner. I was never one for make-up, all those girls that drown their face in it just makes me sick to my stomach. I decided to leave my hair down and pull on my black beanie. I changed the way I dress since high school. I used to wear pig tails and a short red plaid skirt with a white long sleeved button up shirt, a pale yellow sweater vest and a green striped tie, with my black combat boots that my mama bought me one year for my birthday. 'Maybe that's another reason all those kids picked on me.' I brush off the thought and pull on my black and white high tops. I walk downstairs and make some toast for breakfast. I grabbed my old brown faded messenger bag and hang it over my shoulder and leave a note on the counter for Tsubaki when she wakes up, telling her that I ran to the store and I'll be back in an hour. I walk outside my door to see that Black*Star left sometime in the night and lock the door behind me and make my way to the little store a few blocks away.

**Soul's POV **

"Ugh that plane ride really killed my back Black*Star, what about you?" I ask my blue haired idiot of a friend. "NOTHING CAN HURT THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" He yells stepping into the limo waiting for us in the parking lot. "Yeah whatever, keep it down will you? I have a major headache. So not cool." I complain to him. I look at the clock on my watch and see that it's only 2:00 p.m. and we left around 7 this morning, damn time change. "Hey Soul, I have to go see a friend of mine a little later. I haven't seen her in a few years, and she needs to see her God." Black*Star tells me, munching on a bag of peanuts he saved from the plane ride. "Yeah whatever I don't really care. I'm getting to the apartment and taking a nice long nap." I say while smirking towards him. "I wonder if she still wears those damn pig tails." Black*Star mumbles just loud enough for me to here. I burst out laughing at this "You? The great Black*Star has a little girlfriend who wears pig tails? Oh that's classic." I laugh at him. "WHAT! EW, GROSS NO WAY! We were best buds all throughout high school. She was the only one who believed I could actually surpass God. Ever since then she has been my most loyal subject!" he tells me after punching me in the arm. "Okay jeez don't need to punch me," I told him ribbing the spot he hit me. "I was just saying. Wait how do you know where she lives, you haven't said anything about her before?" "I looked up her file on the plane while you were knocked out. She lives a little ways away from us, she does ballet and hip-hop. She also works part time at the library. Hm damn bookworm. Still hasn't changed." He tells me. "Isn't that illegal?" I ask him. "NOTHING IS ILLEGAL FOR THE ALMIGHTY GOD!" he bursts out laughing and I just sweat drop. "Whatever you say Black*Star." I grumble and close my eyes and try to catch some shut eye.

I wake up to an annoying poking on my forehead. "Hey buddy. Soul. Soul. SOUL!" Black*Star yells. "AHHHH WHAT THE HELL BLACK*STAR!" I scream. He just laughs like a crazed person saying "We're here," pointing to the apartment. "Whatever. Not cool." I get out of the car and make my way to our new apartment. I open the door and walk into the living room. Everything is already furnished thanks to my parents. There's a 400 * 289 flat screen TV hanging on the wall with a red sofa in the middle of the room, there's also two white love seats on either side of the rooms. There's a black coffee table in front of the couch. I take a look in the kitchen and see that it's a pretty decent size; you know regular kitchen things a sink, stove, microwave and a big fridge. The cupboards are a midnight black color along with the counter tops the fridge is a nice shade of red and the kitchen tiles are grey and white. All the walls are a perfect shade of white with a few pictures of me and Black*Star in London and me at my piano recitals and of course Wes my perfect older brother winning an award for best violinist of the year. It's like all the Evans family want to do is remind that I'm not perfect and their biggest mistake. I head upstairs to see four doors. The one at the end of the hall is the bathroom, the one on the left is Black*Star's room. I open the one a little further still on the left side and see a room with black walls and a red and black checkered floor. There are no windows, and there are candles light the room along with a chandelier on the ceiling. I see a record player in the corner of the room, with a pile of jazz records on the side of it. And in the middle of the room is a big black grand piano. It looks brand new and is shining under light. I walk over to it and run my fingers along the stainless white keys, and hit a few notes on the darker side. I sigh and close the lid over the keys and exit the room, and head to my own to fall asleep.

I woke up early in the morning to find Black*Star sleeping on the couch with the TV on and remote on his chest. I smirk and head to the kitchen because I'm starving and haven't eaten anything in hours. I open the fridge to find it completely empty. "Shit." I his under my breath. "Hey Black*Star, wake up. I'm heading out to go get some food wanna come?" I say to him. "What no way man it's early and I was out late last night, mostly sleeping outside a door, don't ask just go." Black*Star says. "Okay I'll be back later." I tell him grabbing my keys off the hook next to the door and walk out to the parking lot to see my beautiful orange two wheeled baby. I smirk and jump on my motorcycle and drive to the nearest store to get something to eat for the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my very first fanFiction, I'm not sure if it's good or not but i hope you guys like it :) By the way I don't own Soul Eater or its characters. i jut own the plot! hope you guys enjoy.**

**-Alli **

**Maka's POV**

I finally made it to the store and grab a basket, and head to the first aisle. I pick up some eggs and a carton of milk, along with some yogurt and butter. I head down the next isle and pick up some bacon and ham. I walk down one more row and run into someone, knocking both of are things down on the ground. "God damn it." The man in front of me says. "Holy shit," I mumble. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I wa-"I stop talking and look at the man in front me. He has snow-white hair, standing at about 6'1 maybe. He was looking pretty tan and has broad shoulders and was very muscular. I could tell by the way he looked he worked out at the gym regularly. But what really caught my attention were his beautiful red eyes. "O-oh I-I'm really so-sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I mentally slap myself for stuttering. "Not cool, whatever ever are you alright?" he asked me holding his hand out to help me off the ground. "Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry about me." I notice he also had razor-sharp teeth kind of shark like, no definitely like shark teeth. I take his hand and he pulls me up. "Don't worry I won't." he said. I roll my eyes. 'Typical man.' I thought to myself. "Jackass,"I mumble to him. "Tiny-tits," he said back. My eyes widen and I pull out my book and smash it to his head. He falls to ground holding his head like a baby. "Serves you right." I tell him, while picking up my groceries from the ground. I turn to walk away from him when I hear him call me. "Hey, wait listen I'm sorry for being a jackass, my roommate ate all our food and I don't like being up this early." He said rubbing his one last time and standing up. "It's fine that's kinda why I'm here too." I giggle and help him pick up his things. "Oh really?" he asked me. "Well my friend came over last night and decided to eat all my food in the fridge." I tell him. "Thanks for helping." He said "Ah it's nothing really." I say catching a glimpse of his watch. "Oh do you mind telling me what time it is?" I ask him. "Sure it's ahh 8:30." He tells me. "Shit I gotta go. Thanks again." I turn away from him when he catches my wrist and turns me around. "What's your name?" he smirked as I blush. "M-Maka Albarn." I say "Pretty name, Soul 'Eater' Evans." He held out his hand. I shook his hand and said, "Thanks I like your name too, see ya around Soul." I give him a little two finger salute. "See you." He winked at me and I feel heat rush to my cheeks. I turn around and head to the checkout, still thinking about those crimson eyes.

**Soul's POV**

'Why can't I stop thinking about those eyes? She was beautiful, and she looked cool enough to hang with me. Should I tell Black*Star about her? She was cute when she blushed.' All of these thoughts were rushing through my head all the way home. 'Wait? What the hell am I thinking? I just met her that will probably be the last time I ever see her. Cool guys don't get obsessed, and I'm a very cool guy so why am I getting obsessed?' "Damn it." I say to myself. "This is so not cool. It's just I've never seen eyes like that before, they were huge, and that color of green, I don't think I've ever seen something so, so amazing." I keep talking to myself until I reach the parking lot. "Phew, just shake it off Soul, just shake it off, you only met her once and that was the last time you'll ever see her." I rub my face and put on a smirk and head to the apartment. "Yo Black*Star! I'm home." I call walking into the living room, and see Black*Star sitting on the couch playing the Xbox. "What did you buy your God?" Black*Star says. I just roll my eyes and say, "Come see for yourself." "Hey Soul, when I went to see my friend last night I told her that she and her roommate should have lunch with us. What do you think you up for lunch with a God?" Black*Star says shoving his thumb to his chest. "Yeah, sure, why not. What time are we leaving to meet them?" "Oh I said around 1:00, I told her we could meet at the coffee shop down the road, her roommate Tsubaki works there so we can get a special price." He smiled when he said her name, which I knew he was trying to hide. I smirk and say, "What's she like this Tsubaki girl?" Black*Star looked up and a faint blush runs across his face. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He asked. "You know what exactly what I'm talking about now spill." I tell him. "She's a beautiful goddess is what she is, she has these purple/blue eyes and she's so shy, she even laughs at all my jokes!" he goes on and on about her for the next 15 minutes until I finally stop him. "Okay, okay I get it, you like her. God damn it, this was the first time you actually talked about a girl like that. When are you gonna make her you're so called goddess?" I smirk. "I don't know maybe today, it all depends if your God is up to it." He says. "Yeah or it depends if you can actually grow a pair." I say walking to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for lunch. "HEY! SHE'LL BE MINE BY THE END OF THE DAY! YOUR GOD COMMANDS IT! HAHAHAHAHA." I hear him laughing his off in the kitchen. He's probably rolling on the kitchen floor right about now. I laugh a little and close the bathroom door and get ready for the day.

**Maka's POV**

The whole walk home I couldn't stop thinking about those crimson eyes. I've never seen anything like them. Sure girls like the blonde, blue eyes guys, but I could care less. I wonder if he bleached his hair or if its natural? And what kind of name is Soul 'Eater' Evans? Wait why am I think about him that was probably that last time I'll ever see him anyway. Yeah definitely the last time. I giggle at myself for feeling obsessed and enter my home. "Hey Tsubaki I'm home!" I call out to her. "I'm in the kitchen Maka!" she calls back to me. "You'll never guess what happened at the store today," I start telling her about my encounter with the white-haired red-eyed male. "No way that's so awesome Maka! Did you get his number?" she asks me and I turn red "N-NO! absolutely not! He was a jackass anyway." I say crossing my arms over my chest. I look over at the clock and see that I've been talking for a long time because it's already 12:00 "Shit Tsubaki we have to get ready we have to meet Black*Star at one, and I'm not even sure what I'm going to wear. Ugh I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be right out." I say as I'm heading to the bathroom. "Okay Maka hurry up though." She calls to me "Yeah, Yeah it just Black*Star he's always late anyway." I laugh and close the bathroom door.

After my 15 minute shower I walk into my room and open my closet. "hmm what should I wear?" I mumble to myself. I end up wearing short white shorts with my red converse and pull on a black T-shirt with a silver musical note on it. I blow dry my hair and brush it out. I pull on my black beanie and put some light make-up on. I look in the mirror and I smirk at my reflection. I walk out into the living room to see Tsubaki wearing a light blue sundress that ends just above the knee. She has brown sandals on that wrap around her ankle. Her hair is let down, and she has a blue head band in. she has make-up on but it's a very natural look. "Wow, someone's trying to Impress a certain blue haired monkey." I smirk at her, and she blushes about three different shades of pink. "Wh-what! N-no way. N-not at al-all." She stutters and fidgets with her fingers. "It's fine Tsubaki, he probably what's you to be his goddess or something, you look beautiful." I smile at her and she smiles back. "You think so? Thanks Maka. You look pretty too." I roll my eyes, but keep a smile on my face. "Yeah I guess thanks Tsubaki. Come on let's go before we're late." I open the door and lock it behind us, while Tsubaki calls a cab.

After about 5 minutes Tsubaki and I walked into Joe's Coffee Café', and find a table by the window with 4 chairs. "What do you think Black*Stars roommates like?" Tsubaki asked me. "Oh I don't know he has to be pretty patient to deal with someone like Black*Star though. It took me about 6 months to finally get used to his loudness and, how do I say this, um his Godliness obsession?" I laugh a little while looking out the window. "You don't feel anything for him do you Maka?" She asked me nervously. "WHAT HELL NO!" I yell a little to loudly, glancing around many people are looking at me with funny looks "Sorry guys." I say quietly sitting back down, "Hell no Tsubaki we're just friends, you can have him all to yourself trust me. I would never go for some blue haired, arrogant, and self-centered moron like Black*Star." I finish. "Wow thanks Maka and here I thought we had something special going on." I jump when Black*Star breaths that in my ear. "God damn it Black*Star you asshole, don't do that." He just chuckles and takes the seat across from Tsubaki. "Don't worry Tsubaki; I'd never fall for some tiny-tits, nerd, and God damn violent bookworm like her. We're just best buds huh Maka." He looks over at me. "Exactly thank you Black*Star, oh and MAAKKAAAA CHOP!" I yell slamming my book on his head. "See what I mean." We both say at the same time. Tsubaki just laughed at us and helped Black*Star off the floor. "Hey where's your roommate, I thought he was showing up too?" I ask Black*Star. "Oh him, he took his motorcycle should be here any minute." He tells me. "Well I can't wait to meet the guy that can actually handle living and putting up with you." I giggle and he just glares at me. 5 minutes later Blair, a busty waitress at the coffee-house brings us our orders, and winks at Black*Star. "Hey cutie how old are you?" She asked him. "20 babe but you're not my type." He says and winks at Tsubaki who blushes. "Get lost Blair, no one came here to see you." I tell her while rolling my eyes at the desperate waitress. "Whatever you're just jealous because you don't have boobs like I do." she smirked at me. And my face flared with anger, while Black*Star was trying to hide his laughter. "Blair please just go you have more customers waiting." Tsubaki asked her coworker. "Sure thing Tsubaki." She gives me one last glare and walks away in her rather small uniform. "Ugh I hate people like that." I mumble taking a sip of my caramel frappe' and look out the window one more time. About 2 minutes later the chair in front of me gets occupied by a certain white-haired red-eyed man. My eyes widen in shock as he looks at me he does the same. "YOU!" we both yell simultaneously. "You both know each other?" Black*Star asked us. "Yeah tiny-tits over here knocked me over in the store this morning." "H-hey it was an accident, you jackass and you know it" I glare at him, "and don't call me that!" I yell at him. "Whatever," he looked over at Tsubaki and smirked. "You must be Tsubaki, Black*Star told me a lot about you. Soul 'Eater' Evans. Nice to meet you." He shakes Tsubaki's hand. "Hi I'm Tsubaki, it's a pleasure to meet you to Soul." She says sweetly, and I just roll my eyes. "Hey Black*Star is this the girl who beat you up with a book in 10th grade?" Soul asked Black*Star. "What she didn't beat me up. I was just really tired that day, I was up all night doing ugh homework." He defends himself. "Bull shit Black*Star, you don't do homework, and you were unconscious for 3 hours and in the infirmary for the rest of the school day." I smirked at him. "Seriously dude, getting beaten up by a girl is so not cool." Soul says. "It's not my fault! I don't know where she pulls those books from, but God Damn just wait till you get hit with one of those Maka chops." Black*Star mumbles. "Oh I have the first 3 minutes I knew her I was on the floor for the second time thanks to her." He said glaring at me. I just smiled sweetly at him. "Serves you right Soul, you better learn to get on my good side, or that will just happen more often." I smirk at him. "I bet I'm already on your good side." He winks at me and I blush but roll my eyes dramatically. "Whatever you say Soul, but never gonna happen." I tell him. "Sure we'll see." He smirks. Just as I was about to reply, Blair comes up out of no where and sits on the table next to Soul. "You're Soul Evans right?" Blair asked twirling her hair with her finger. "Um yeah what's it to you." Soul asked sighing. Black*Star and Tsubaki stopped talking to watch what was happening. "Well Souly, I just saw you over her talking to this dumb blonde and was wondering if you wanted to hang with me. I can show you a better time than her." Blair says putting her hand on his chest rubbing then up and down. "Okay, first off, I don't hang with people like you not cool, second you're on duty now and I can get you fired for sexual harassment." He told her with a serious face and grabbed her wrists and threw them from him. He looked over at me and then looked back over to Blair, "and I think she's pretty cool." He finishes and I turn a new shade of red. "Hmpf, well when you get bored you know where to find me." Blair hops off the table and walks away to harass another poor person. "So uncool." Soul sighed. "Um sorry for asking but how does she know you didn't you just fly in yesterday from London?" I ask him with a confused look on my face. "Do you even know who I am?" he asked me "No, but I now what I am, confused as hell." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Am I supposed to know who you are?" I ask him. He looks over at Tsubaki, "Do you recognize me Tsubaki?" he asked her. "Of course I know you; you're Soul Evans the music prodigy from London. Your family is like one of the richest ones in UK and the USA believe it or not." She said like it was the easiest things in the world. He smirked, "Thanks Tsubaki looks like you have a great taste in music." He said smiling. "Yeah your brother is one of my favorite violinist, he was the one who inspired me to start dancing to the violin." She said cheerfully. Soul flinched but you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking at him, like I was. "Yeah he's pretty awesome huh." He said looking at is coffee. "Anyway let's talk about your God now; what do you guys want to do after this." Black*Star asked. "Well I don't know about you guys but I have to practice for the recital coming up, don't forget we have practice tonight Tsubaki. I'm just going to be there for the rest of the day, I have to call Sid to see what song we're doing for hip hop on Wednesday." I tell her standing up and leaving money on the table. "You sure Maka, I can come with if you want I could use some practice too." She says. "Oh no don't worry about it Tsubaki, I'll be fine, it's nice to have the studio to myself anyway, see you later Black*Star, Soul." I smirked. I started walking away when Soul grabbed my wrist. "Hey, let me drive you there, those two are gonna start making out any minute." Soul nods his head over to a very red Tsubaki and Black*Star. "Are you sure you don't mind, it's only a few blocks fro-""Yeah no problem, it's not cool to have a girl walk alone." He cut me off smiling at me. I blush a bit but nod. He grabs his keys and we head outside. We stop in front of an orange motorcycle. "You know what, I change my mind I can walk really it's not a problem, I need the exercise anyway." I say quickly. "Oh don't tell me that miss 'I hit everyone that pisses me off with a book' is scared of a harmless motorcycle." He asked getting on the bike. "No, I'm not afraid, and that's not harmless it's a death trap." I huff crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh come on don't be stubborn bookworm, here you can have the helmet." He tosses the helmet at me and I catch it swiftly and pull it on my head. "You better not let me fall." I say warningly. "I won't let you fall now hold on tight." He says pulling my hands off his shoulders and puts them on his waist. I feel my face turn a bright red and he just chuckled. Then he started the bike and flew down the roads of New York City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3 of 'Dancing With Your Soul' I'm having so much fun writing this and I want to thank all the people who reviewed, followed and Favorited this story :) I'm going to update at lest twice a day from now on! I hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters, i just own the plot! **

**-Alli **

**Soul's POV**

"Where's your dance studio?" I yell to Maka. "Just turn left here," she points to a street coming up. I make a wide turn and say "where next?" "It's that little building right there in between those two apartment complexes." She tells me as I slow down and come to a stop in front of the little studio; with a sign that says 'Marie and Sid's Dance Studio.' "Thanks Soul, for the ride, do you need something to drink I got a few water bottles in there." She asks me pointing her thumb to the doors behind her. "Sure." I shrug and hop off my bike as well. "It's not that big there are only two dance rooms here and each is pretty big I guess you could say." She hands me a bottle of water. "What kind of dancing do you do?" I ask her. "I do Ms. Marie's ballet class and Sid's hip hop class," she explains, "I don't really like ballet it was never really my thing, but when I was like 7 my mama put me in a class to try it out and the teacher said I had something special, I love hip hop though. I feel less stuck up in a way you know, like it doesn't matter how you move you just need to know the beat and let the music take you." She tells me, but she looks like she day dreaming. "Well what are you practicing for?" I ask, "ballet, I have the lead role in are next recital, some SwanLake thing." She says taking a sip of her water. "I really didn't want it though, I'm afraid I'll freeze up there, I've a ton of them before but-""All eyes are going to be on just you for once right." I cut her off. She smiles and nods. "Yeah, well I got to practice your welcome to stay if you'd like nothing exciting though." She tells me walking into a room called studio Ah, I have nothing better to do, so why not see how little miss bookworm can dance. I follow her into the room, when she starts pulling off her shirt and shorts. "WOW, what are you doing? You can't start stripping the windows are open!" I yell running to the windows trying to close the blinds. I hear her giggle and I turn to see what she's laughing at. "You idiot I wasn't stripping like that I have my tights and leotard on, you really thought I could dance in shorts and a tight shirt?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, well sorry." I say sarcasm dripping from my mouth. "Well where do I sit?" I ask and she looks at me with a shocked expression. "What?" I look at her. "N-nothing you're gonna watch me? Like just me?" she stutters a bit. "Yeah, I don't have anything else to do," I smirk," I also want to see what's so special about this dancing shit." She glares at me, "it's not some 'Dancing shit' it's important to me, now sit on the chair over there and watch and learn." Her face changed into a determined scowl. "Whatever you say, Babe" I wink at her and laugh when her face turns a nice shade of red. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the stereo on a little table in the corner of the room. When she's walking I can't help but notice her legs, damn she has some sexy legs, and I'll give her that, I mean there like a mile long. I see all her leg muscles moving when she walks and I think I start to drool a little bit. 'Not cool' I think to myself, but to be honest I was never really a breast guy, I'm definitely more of a legs type of guy. And here I have a long legged, green eyed girl, in nothing but a swim suit thing and light pink tights about to dance in front of me. 'Wow I should have thought this through.' Music snaps me out of my thoughts and my eyes snap back to Maka at the table. She has a small smile on her face when she walks to the center of the room. First she starts doing stretches and bending in weird but highly sexy ways. 'How on fucking earth can a human body do that?!' I think to myself. She has her leg over her head while she's balancing on her left foot. Then she does some bending things and then she gets in to position for the SwanLake dance. By the end of the song I'm actually very impressed; she's extremely flexible and didn't mess up once. When she finished, she walks up to me with a smirk and something like embarrassment with a hint of approval flash in her eyes. "Well miss bookworm, that was actually quite amazing if I say so myself." She smiles brightly at me and a tint of pink covers a her cheeks. "Really? You think so?!" She asked. "Yup, very cool, but you know what I think you should try," I ask her and she tilts her head to the side. "You should try pole dancing, I heard it's a great work out, and an extreme turn on." I wink at her and her face flushes. "Wh-what n-no w-w-way you pervert." She stutters and blushes even more, and I just crack up laughing. "Okay I'm sorry, but ballet just doesn't fit you, its way to, um what's the word, boring," I smirk at her. "What and pole dancing is more me, well sorry to disappoint jackass in case you haven't noticed I'm not some show girl." She crosses her arms, "And ballet is not boring!" she stomps her foot like 4 year old. I smile at this. She's just too cute sometimes. "Says the boring bookworm. You said you do hip hop, show me what you do in that and prove to me that you're not some boring librarian." I tell her. She blushes a little bit. "I can't do that dance in front of you I don't even have my partner with me." She fiddles with her fingers looking at the ground. "Why can't you show me? Just pretend your dancing with her." I saw with a questioning look. "Well first off my hip hop partner is a guy thank you very much, his name is Hiro. And the dance is kind of, I don't know dirty I guess. Just a little bit though!" She quickly says the last part, looking anywhere but me. "Really dirty, I don't believe it. You can't dance dirty, I bet you anything." I challenge her and that determined look crosses her face. "Fine, I'll show you the dance, but you have to dance with me then." She smirks. "Fine," I say. "But if what I say is true and you can't dance dirty then, you buy me a smoothie after, and if magically you prove me wrong I'll buy you a smoothie. Deal?" I hold out my hand. She looks at it for a second and then grabs it, her hand is so tiny in mine I noticed. "Deal." We shook on it. "In the back room Sid has extra sweats go put them on while I change into mine." She points to a door on the back wall. "K, be back in a minute princess, get ready to dance dirty." I give her a wink and smirk. Then out of no where I'm on the ground calling out in pain. "Hmpf serves you right." She says putting her book back in her bag. But I still notice the faint blush on her face. I get up and walk to the room and pull on a pair of black sweats and take my T-shirt off, reveling a white wife beater, I give her a few extra minutes to change not wanting to walk out and her still changing then get sent to the hospital from a God damn book in my head. 5 minutes pass and I walk out and my jaw drops at the picture in front of me. Maka took off her beanie and let her long ash blonde hair fall freely, she's wearing a red spaghetti strapped sports bra that ends right under her breasts, showing off her amazing flat stomach. She has on black yoga pants on that fit her very well in all the right places, mainly her ass. She has black tennis shoes on and she messing with her ipod. "Well, well, well if it's not 'I'm not a show girl'." I come up behind her making her jump. "Oh just shut the hell up Soul and get to the middle of the room." she tells me with a glare. I just chuckle and ask, "So what am I suppose to do exactly, I'm not a dancer and I don't know you're routine."" Just feel the music and do what you think is right at the time, at least that's what my mama used to tell me when I was younger, I still do it to this day and it hasn't failed me once." She says with a smile. Hitting play on the ipod she walks over to me. Standing right in front of me, I look in her eyes and she looks into mine, fire meets forest and when the music starts all hell brakes loose.

**Maka's POV **

I picked the dirtiest song on the ipod. Its Tsubaki's favorite song, I'm not sure if it's really hip hop, but if he wants to challenge me then so be it. When Soul comes out of the dressing room, I tell him to get into the middle of the room. I put the song on to where it will start in 10 seconds. I run over to stand in front of Soul and see him smirk. I look into his eyes as he looks into mine and then the song 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake starts to play. I see shock run across Souls face and it's my turn to smirk. I start rocking my hips to the beat and step a little closer to him. He snaps out of it but keeps a serious face on; he grabs my waist and crushes me into him. I squeak a little and he starts to laugh, I toss him a glare and then I get an idea, he still holds me rocking himself against me when the chorus starts. I put my hands on his chest and I guess you could call it I dropped low. I slid my hands up and down his chest when he pulls me up and turns me around so my back is against his chest. He grabs my left hip and takes his other hand to grab mine and put it around his neck. I know for a fact that this isn't really dancing it's more like grinding, but hell its really fun and it looks like Soul know what he's doing. We both move are hips in sync and I turn back around so that I'm facing him. The chorus starts again and he grabs my right thy and puts it around his hips. I feel my face heat up and I look at his face and see him smirk, 'God I hate that smirk!' I think to myself, remembering where my leg is and I notice his hand is way to close to my ass, he thinks he's going to win; he's got another thing coming. I wrap both my arms around his neck and pull his face closer to mine. Again shock runs across his face and I know I have him where I want. The ending of the song is coming up so he dips me with my leg still around his waist and I look up to see his face is EXTREMALY close to mine I feel his breath on my face and it smells like caramel, 'probably the coffee he drank earlier' I think to myself. The song ends and we just stay there breathing heavily. Clapping breaks our train of thought and Soul lets go of me and I drop on the floor. "Ow! God Soul what's your problem?" I ask him as I pull myself off the ground and look over at the door and see, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty and Liz's boyfriend Kid. They are all grinning like maniacs. I look over at Soul and see him rubbing his neck awkwardly and I realize they just saw me and Soul all over each other. My face turns red and I clear my throat and ask shyly, "Um, how long were you all standing there?" "The whole time, jeez Soul I thought you were going to start ripping off her clothes in another minute or so." Black*Star laughs and they all burst out laughing. "Shut the hell up you dick, She was showing me dance moves." Soul protests. And they all laugh harder if possible. "Wow Maka, I didn't know you could grind like that." Liz says and leans against Kid for support. "I-it wasn't g-gri-grinding I was just dancing." I stutter. "Yeah right you were totally grinding on Soul!" Patty yells. I look to Tsubaki for help and she nods, "Well we met up with these guys on are way over here and decided to go get dinner or something, since we don't have class tonight because Ms. Marie had some family stuff to deal with. And we saw Soul's bike outside and heard music and we thought we would come watch for a second, I'm sorry we didn't mean to interrupt um anything." She glances at me and Soul "You guys didn't interrupt anything! God! I'm going to change." Soul grumbles walking back to the changing rooms. "HEY SOUL! Don't you want to ask Maka to help you change?"  
Black*Star says and Liz gives him a high five. "You guys are asses." He says slamming the door. "I have to change too so you guys just get out, me and Soul will be right out," I saw noticing how bad that sounds and see Tsubaki raise a brow at me. "NO NOT LIKE THAT! I just have to change." I defend myself. "Okay meet us at the Burger Joint in ten." Kid says. Kid is quit the gentleman he has Golden eyes and shiny black hair with three white strips on the side of his head. Him and Liz met when Patty and her tried to rob him when they lived on the streets. And Kid took them in and soon became Liz's boyfriend; he's a really great friend in our little group. The only horrible thing about him is that he has OCD about symmetry. It gets very annoying, but we all learn to live with it. "Okay we will be right there." I smile at him and head to my bag. "Hey Soul don't come out yet let me change first." I hear him grumble and 'yes' and I change back into my white shorts and black t-shirt. I leave on my black tennis shoes not really wanting to put on my high tops and pull my black beanie over my head. "Okay Soul you can come out." I tell him and watch as a shirtless Soul comes out of the door. I notice how VERY well built he was. But u also noticed the thin white scar from his left shoulder to his right hip. I cringe at how painful I bet it was. I forgot that I was just staring at him until he said, "Yo, Maka you like what you see? Take a picture it will last longer." He smirks and my face goes red again and I snap out of my thoughts. "Don't flatter yourself Soul, and put a God damn shirt on!" I yell at him and he just chuckles. "I told the guys we would meet them at the

Burger Joint in 10 minutes, mind giving me a lift." I ask putting away my bag on the shelf. "Nah I don't care, you owe me a smoothie anyway." He shrugs and I turn around and glare at him. "What do you mean I owe you a smoothie, I showed you that I can dance and that I'm not some boring bookworm." I fight back and cross my arms over my chest. "Technically that wasn't dancing, you where grinding on me." He points out and my face goes red. "You told me I was boring and that I couldn't do anything but ballet, so I should you what else I could do and don't you act like you weren't enjoying it because you put my leg on your waist," I smirk when I see a faint pink cloud over his cheeks. " I, I was just felt like that's what I should've done at the moment." He said rubbing his arm looking at the ground. I smile a little bit at his nervousness. I walk over to him and say, "Well if it helps any, you're a great dance partner." I wink at him and walk out the door. It's true though, Soul said he didn't know how to dance nut with me it felt like he's been dancing forever. We just moved like we've danced before and I really like that, even if it was just mindless grinding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! here's the forth chapter! I really hope you guys like it because I had a blast writing it! I promise I'll update again tomorrow sometime in the morning! oh and thanks for all your reviews, they make me want to update so much faster! haha anyway On with the story! **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters I just own the plot :) **

**-Alli **

**SOUL'S POV **

I don't know what the hell I was thinking dancing with Maka like that. But in a way it was so fucking worth it. She moves her body in way that most girls don't, she actually thinks about her next move and moves her hips to the beat, other than like at the clubs when I dance with some girl, I swear they cant even hear the beat and I have to control the movements. So not cool. But with Maka, it was like she was controlling my movements and it felt like it was just me and her, until those jackasses showed up. It doesn't matter I'm starving and I could really go for a big fat burger right now. Maka and I were on my baby waiting for the light to turn to green, when she asks, "Have you really never danced before?" I look over my shoulder and smirk, "I've danced at clubs before, but other then that nope never. It's not really my thing." I tell her and she just nods. "Well I thought you were pretty good." She smiles and a faint blush spreads across her face. I really like it when she blushes I realize I like it even better when I'm the one that caused it. "Why Miss Albarn, are you flirting with me?" I smirk at her and see her eyes get wide and her face becomes as red as a tomato. "He-hell no! I was just trying to be nice, you arrogant ass." She said. "Hm yeah right you so want me." I state and she send me a glare and seriously if looks could kill. "Don't even try Evans, I don't go for people like you." She crosses her arms and then lets out a yell and wraps her arms tight around my waist when I take off down the road when the light changed. "Well guess we have to fix that don't we." I yell over the sound of the motorcycle. "Just shut up Soul and keep your eyes on the road." She yells back. 'This girl is so much fun to tease.' I think to myself. 4 minutes later we pull up to the Burger Joint and get off my bike. "You almost got us killed!" Maka yells at me. "Bullshit that truck was asking for it." I say walking through the doors and spotting our friends at the table trying to get Black*Star to shut up. "You don't get that close to them though he almost rammed us when you flipped him off." She says. "Well sorry he made fun of my baby, I wasn't going to let some drunk win a fight I knew I could win." I cross my arms walking over to the table. "He said real men don't ride motorcycles big whoop, you don't need to get into fights when I'm on that thing I almost flied off!" she throws her hands in the air and takes a seat next Patty while I take the seat across from her next to some weird guy with three stripes in his head. "Well look who finally decided to show up." Liz says looking at Maka. "Did you guys enjoy another dance?" Liz winks at her and she turns a new color of red. "Shut the fuck up Liz you have no idea what your talking about." She holds up the menu to cover he face and I just look at her and smirk. "Oh Soul this is Liz and Patty Thompson and that's Kid Liz's boyfriend. Tsubaki informs me and I hold out my hand to shake Kids and Liz's hand and see Patty coloring a picture on one of the little kid menus. "Wait a second aren't you Soul Evans the famous musician from London?" Kid asks me. "Yup that would be me." I smile and look over at Maka to see her giving me a confused look. "What's your problem tiny-tits?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes and says, "I don't get it how come everybody recognizes you but me? And if you're so famous how come you're here in New York, Oh and how the hell did you meet a moron like Black*Star?" she asks tons of questions and I just smirk at her curiosity. "Well for starters, your probably not cool enough to recognize me, and I got tired of being a musician and wanted a change in my life so when my parents held a party to congratulate my brother Wes for his reward, Black*Star showed up, uninvited of course, and I caught him sneaking in through one of the windows to are mansion. He didn't look like those snobby pricks in the ballroom so we hung out the rest of the night, oh and here's the best part, at the end of the night we put a stink bomb under one of the tables and ran out of the place so fast 3 minutes later, people were screaming and running out of there so fast." I told them laughing along with Black*Star. "He became my best friend soon after that, and when he told me he was going to New York, I asked to join him and well here I am." I shrug. "Wow, I can't believe you actually tried to brake into a fancy party Black*Star." Tsubaki said turning to look at the blue haired idiot. "I just got out of training and I needed to put my skills to the test and thought if I could get into a very fancy party thing with guards at every door, if could actually see if that training cores was worth two years of my life." He states proudly. "Yeah but I caught you, he was sneaking through my bedroom window on the third floor." I tell them. "Why were you in your bedroom when there was a party going on?" Liz asked me and they all nodded in agreement. "I don't like parties, especially ones with a bunch of people who think their better then everyone else." "Well than that makes two of us." Maka tells me, "I was never one for parties, just not my thing." "Yeah right Maka you just never got invited to parties in high school." Black*Star laughs. And the whole table chuckled at Maka's red face. "Really? Because on her 18th birthday Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and I took her out to a club and she had a great time. Isn't that right Maka?" Liz says and Kid laughs. "Oh please can we just not talk about that?" Maka asks rolling her eyes. I see Tsubaki giggling in next to Black*Star. "What did little miss bookworm do?" Black*Star asks, and Maka groans and slams her head to the table. "Well we got her a fake ID, and took her out to Cobras a really hot club. And she got completely wasted and danced with more guys then the girls did." Kid tells us. "I did not get wasted, and I barely danced maybe just once or twice. "Oh oh and remember when she knocked out that perv that grabbed her ass!" Patty says laughing like crazy. "And Maka also made-out with 2 different guys that night one of them being the bartender." Tsubaki says. "OKAY! WAITRESS!" Maka calls out with a red face. "No. fucking. Way." Black*Star says his jaw dropped to the floor. "Did you really do that Maka?" He asked. "I have no idea, the last thing I remember was having a drinking contest with some old guy, he said that if he wins he gets a little something, something and if I won he had to get a body shot from one of the gay guys I knew there." She blushes. "Did you win?" I ask her wide eyed. "Hell yeah I won. By 8 shots. The guy couldn't hold anything in worth shit." She laughs at the memory. "Almost every guy there was drooling over her." Li points out and I snap my head up to meat hers. "What do you mean?" I ask her. She laughs and takes out her phone. "Us girls got to play dress up with Maka all day." She holds out her phone and shows me a picture of Maka in a short black dress that stops about mid thy she's wearing white stiletto heals that wrap around her ankle and her hair is in loose curls. Her make-up is done with grey eye shadow and a ton of eye liner and mascara and it make her eyes pop. I don't like chicks that drown their face in make-up it make them look fake, but Maka looks damn sexy in that picture. "Let me see Let me see." Black*Star complains. And I toss the phone over to him. "Damn Maka what the hell that doesn't even look like you!" Black*Star laughs and I turn to look at her. She looks completely embarrassed with wide eyes and a very red face along with the tips of her ears. "Screw you guys, you said you would never speak of that night again and delete that picture right now!" Maka huffs and puffs like a 5 year old. "How can we forget that night you got us free drink the rest night after you made-out with bartender." Kid said and they all laughed. "I think it pretty cool Maka let go and had fun the night of her birthday." I tell her looking at Maka. She smiles at me and mouths the words 'thank you' I just nod, and smile at her. "Hi my name is Lucy and I'll be your server tonight, can I get you guys something to drink?" She asks us and Black*Star says "Get me a coke and make sure not give this one over here anything with alcohol, don't want her making out with random strangers again." Black*Star nod his head to Maka. "MAKKA CHOP!" she yells and slams her book in his head and we all cringe but decide to leave it be before we're next. "O-ok, u-um wha-what about the rest of you guys?" she stutters and rights down are orders. After she leaves Black*Star gets up and grumbles a very colorful choice of words at Maka and she just smiles sweetly while the rest of us laugh. Maka is definitely not like any girl I met and I like that.

**MAKA'S POV**

The rest of dinner went some what nicely. It involved Black*Star and Soul a few Maka chops for picking on me. And Black*Star asked Tsubaki to be his 'Goddess' and of course she agreed without a minutes hesitation. At the end of the night we made a toast to welcome Soul and Black*Star to a group and had a few more laughs before Kid, Liz and Patty left, because Kid was freaking out about is toilet paper not being symmetrical. Soul said he was tired and wanted to go to bed so he said good-bye and gave me a wink and said 'see you later babe.' And left just like that but not before smirking at my red face. God I hate it when he does that. Right now Black*Star, Tsubaki and I are walking home, since Black*Star said he didn't want us to walk home by are selves in the dark. "So Maka how was your day out with Soul, did you guys hit it off?" Black*Star asks and I turn red. "Hell no, and we didn't have a day out you jackass. I don't date and you know it." I cross my arms over my chest, him and Tsubaki just start laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask them. "You and Soul are, you guys are so meant to be." Tsubaki giggles. And I stop immediately. "What the hell are you talking about? We're just friends and we are not into each other like that!" I stomp my foot on the ground, and they start laughing harder. "You guys were walking to each other all night, and don't make me remind you of you little dancing session we caught you guys in this afternoon." Black*Star told me as if I forgot. "Yeah Maka, besides it looks like you guys really hit it off." Tsubaki shrugged while holding Black*Stars hand. "Are you guys kidding me?! Nothing is going on between us and never will. We're just friends and seriously I just met the guy this morning and I don't know anything about him, I didn't even know that he was famous!" I yell and cross my arms. "Well I just met Tsubaki last night and look," he holds up their hands. "We're together." "Yeah I know your together you two were making out at the restaurant its kind of hard not to tell." I remind the two pink faced people, as I cringed remembering them swapping spit. "Well whatever, I was just pointing out what I saw." Black*Star turns around and keeps walking while I just roll my eyes and make my way to my apartment. A few minutes later we arrive at are door and I walk up the stairs to see the two making out again. "OKAY! I'm okay with you guys doing it in a public place but can we just keep this," I point to them, "off my front porch." I say and they both blush Tsubaki a little more though. "See ya later Tsubaki, I'll text you tomorrow." He winks at her and she giggles, and I roll my eyes for what feels like the billionth time that day. "Good-bye Black*Star." I push past him getting ready to close the door before he stops it with his foot. "Wait Maka, I'm sorry for being a dick earlier, I know you don't trust men very much after what your dad did to you guys but you have to learn to let a few people in." he tells me with a serious face and looking right into my eyes. "I know Black*Star and I'm sorry for being a bitch." I tell him and he laughs a little bit. "You aren't a bitch Maka, you're far from it." He smiles and grabs my hand and pulls me in for a hug, and I hug him back. "I missed you so much." I whisper to him and feel him smile on my neck. He was there for me when my whore of a father wasn't. He slept with tons of women when he and my mama were still married and she caught him when she got home from work early on a Saturday morning. What mama didn't know was that whenever she would go on business trips he brought home another slut each night not even caring if I was awake or not. So I would always text Black*Star and he climbed threw my window and brought his mp3 player so I could fall asleep to music instead of loud moaning. After she caught him, she didn't even think twice just marched in the room grabbed a duffel bag threw all her clothes in it and came to my room gave me a kiss on the head and told me she cant take this and that she'll be back someday. That was when I was 11 and I haven't seen her since. Every month I get a postcard from where she last traveled to. She left me with my papa, and because of him I can't trust any guy, their all the same just filthy pigs that only want one thing. I made an exception for Black*Star because he's not a human he's a 'wild blue headed monkey' is what I told him and he just laughed like he always does. "I missed you too Maka, we should just hang out some time, I'm serious just you and me just like old times." He pulls away from the hug giving my forehead a kiss and smiling brightly when I nodded my head. "Night Maka." he says walking down the apartment steps. "Night Black*Star." I giggle and close the door. Exhausted from my extremely tiring day. I walk into my room and lay in my bed. But just before I fell asleep, a certain white haired, shark tooth, crimson eyed man runs through my thoughts and I fall asleep with a smile.

**SOUL'S POV**

After I got home, I changed into some sweats and pulled my shirt over my head and left it on my bedroom floor. I walked onto the kitchen and grabbed the carton of milk and took a few gulps out of it. I went to the cupboards to look for something to munch on while I watched TV. I decided to make a ham sandwich and turned on some music channel. I was watching the saxophone player starting to do his solo when the door bursts open and Black*Star hope on the couch next to me. "Yo man what you watching?" Black*Star asks grabbing the sandwich out of my hand and eating it whole. I stare wide eyed and the asshole that just ate my sandwich. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE! You don't eat another mans food." I yell at him walking back into the kitchen to make another one. "Don't need to be so prissy bout it." Black*Star rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever jackass." I mumble to him. "Oh hey did Maka get home safe, oh and um Tsubaki?" I question not really caring about Tsubaki though, yeah yeah I know it sounds rude but I don't give a crap. I turn to him and see him look at me with his eye brow raised. "Well yeah, I wouldn't just leave if they didn't," he points out. "Why do you care anyway? Awe does my little Souly have a crush on my best friend?" he asked me with little hearts in his eyes and I backed away slowly. "Fuck no Black*Star are you blind!" I hold my hands up in defense. "Hahahaha you're blushing Soul! I have to tell Maka!" he runs to the house phone on the wall, but I beat him to it. "Don't you even think about it Black*Star, I don't like her like that. Never will can you honestly see me with little miss bookworm?" I question him. And he just shrugs and smirks a little. He nods his head to the kitchen asking me to follow him. I do it carefully keeping distance between the blue haired maniac and myself. He sits on the counter and I stand on the other side of the kitchen leaning against the other counter top. "Let me tell you a few things about Maka," he told me. I go to protest but he shuts me up. "Maka doesn't like men." He said bluntly. "Wait so she's you know she's gay?" I raise an eye brow awkwardly, 'That's why my flirting didn't charm her like the rest of the girls, wait why was I flirting in the first place so uncool.' I thought to myself when Black*Star bursts out laughing. "No way in hell man! Not even a chance!" he laughs out. Wiping tears out of his eyes he starts again. "She's into men trust me, but she just doesn't trust them. When we were in middle school, her old man started cheating on his wife. His wife, Kami was a business woman, I'm not sure what she did, but she left every few week on trips her boss sent her on. Spirit, Maka's dad, Started cheating on her when Maka was only 5, she walked in on them in bed and her dad said they were just tired and taking a nap, but Maka was always a very smart girl and knew that they weren't taking a nap but doing something she knew her mother wouldn't like. She told me that she kept it a secret from her mom so that she wouldn't leave them. I met her when I was 12 she was 11 and she would text me late at night to come over and bring my mp3. I would stay up with her trying to block out the moaning and shit, and she would just cry and cry until I finally got her to sleep. She would wake up to a new hooker in her kitchen every morning, it made her sick to her stomach so she never really ate breakfast until her and I started going to a little restaurant 3 minutes away from school." He shrugged but I saw a little bit of anger flash through his eyes. "When we got into high school she got herself her first boyfriend," he smirked, "Biggest nerd you could imagine, even more a nerd then Maka was." I smile a little, 'of course her boyfriend would be a nerd.' I thought to myself. "His name was Ox. Ox and she used to be enemies, because school was like her life so she would always get the highest ranking on test and shit and Ox always came in second. When he asked her out we were both a little surprised but she said yes and I swear she was so happy all the time always smiling like she forgot all about her dad and mom signing divorce papers when she was 14." He flinched and let out a long sigh, and I raised an eyebrow. 'Oh the break up story.' I thought. "They went out all through freshman and sophomore year, and she was absolutely thrilled. She and I still went out to lunch and breakfast throughout the week. Well it was only a few days before her and Ox's anniversary and she had no idea what to get him and needed a guy's opinion. We met at the usual place we sat down and Maka completely froze. She was just looking right behind me an I thought she was playing a joke at first and then I saw tears in her eyes and that got me to turn around and there was dear old' Ox making out with some girl named Kim. I swear I've never been so angry in my life." I saw anger and pain flash through his eyes and I winced a little bit. I've never really seen him so…sad. "She got up and ran the other way. I walked over to Ox and Kim pulled him off her and slammed his face in the concrete beat him up pretty bad then went to find Maka. I found her in a little alley; she wasn't crying just rocking herself. I walked over to her and she told me she's never going to cry over another guy again their not worth it. She also swore she would never go out with another guy again and I just laughed, and she giggled a bit and I saw her smile but something was off about it. She did end up going out with a few other guys, Harver and I think Kilik. But she always ended it before it got serious, always blamed it on school work and stuff, but I could and still can read her like an open book and what Ox and Spirit ruined her. I've never seen her smile the same since, but that's when you come into the picture." He winks and serious Black*Star is gone forever and the normal Black*Star is back. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he just smirked. "I haven't seen her smile since then, until she me you." He said proudly and I just freeze. "Yup it's true, she never danced like that either always wanted to be in the back where no one can see her or just be this shy little thing. Her mom put her into ballet when she was little and she never really liked it said it was too stuck up, but her mom loved it and she always wanted her mom to be proud of her so she did it and still does. But with you," he laughs and points at me, "but with you she looked like she was having fun for the first time in along time, not being shy, clearly not being shy and was just I don't know happy all day even though she may look normal on the outside, but like I said I can read her like a book." He shrugged, and I said, "Wait what are you saying, are you tying to hook us up?" I question and he just laughs. "No man, I promised her I would never hook her up or anything, but I just wanted you to know who you're dealing with." He winks and says 'night' then heads to his room. And I just stand there, like an idiot. 'God damn it of course I like her, she didn't even know who I was and even thought famous people would get offended, but I wasn't, and when she found out who I was she didn't go fan-girl on me. She stands up for herself and for crying out loud! I have a crush on a tiny-tit, long legged, ash blonde, green eyed, fucking bookworm.' I think to myself and panic a little but. 'Just what the hell am I getting myself into?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know it's not morning like I promised but I have good reason, I'm going to update 3 chapters today instead of two! :) I hope you people like this chapter because I had so much writing it! Thank you to all my reviewers and people who Favorited or followed this story! it means so much to me! **

**Like usual, I don't own Soul eater or it's characters! **

**-Alli **

**MAKA'S POV **

It's been 2 weeks since Soul and Black*Star arrived in New York and me and Soul have become really good friends I hang out with him almost every day. I woke up around 7 and decided to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. 20 minutes later I walked back to my bedroom to find what I'm going to wear. I opened my drawers and pulled out a bra and underwear, I pulled those on then put on some black co pries that end right above the knee and a white shirt with a skull on it. I put on my red converse and did my make-up lightly. I left my hair down without my usual beanie. I looked my full body mirror in the corner of my room and smiled at my reflection. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I made eggs and bacon for two I went to go wake Tsubaki up because she doesn't like to sleep into long. "Hey Tsubaki time to get up, I made breakfast it's on the table." I tell her standing in the middle of the door frame. "Thanks Maka I'm up." She sits up yawning and stretching her arms above her head. "No problem, see you in a minute." I walk back to the kitchen and hear a knock on the door. I look and see that it's only 9:00. I shrug and walk over to the door but before I can open it, the door gets busted open and Black*Star stood proudly with his hands on his hips. "Hahaha, that stupid door thought it could keep me away from my goddess!" "Black*Star what the hell I was coming to open it. Be a little more patient would ya, you were standing there for what thirty seconds if even." I tell him angrily. "Sorry Maka we were hungry and I knew you always made breakfast, so here I am. Where's Tsubaki?" he asks. "She taking a shower she'll be out in a minute. Now fix my God damn door you moron." I watch him pick the door up huffing and puffing like a little kid. "Soul should be here in a minute he was parking the bike." Black*Star tells me after the door is back on its hinges. "Okay I'm going to make some more then. You know you could give me a little warning next time." I tell him walking into the kitchen, pulling out the eggs again. "Yeah sorry about that but I lost my phone somewhere and I couldn't find it anywhere, but you know you love your God!" he laughs and I just roll my eyes. "Hey Maka, you used up all the hot wat-"Tsubaki comes out in a towel dripping wet and stops mid sentence when she sees Black*Star leaning on the counter tops. Black*Star gets a nosebleed and falls unconscious to the floor. "God damn it Black*Star you pervert!" I shout and try to clean up the blood before it stains the carpet fully. "Tsubaki for the love of all, please go put some clothes on!" I see her take off down the hall and closes her door, then the front door opens and I see Soul walk in. "Hey Soul over here can you please help out a little bit?" I ask and he starts laughing at Black*Star. "What the hell happened here?" he laughs. "Tsubaki gave him a nosebleed and he fell passed out." I say trying to lifting his shoulders trying to drag him to the couch. Soul chuckles and takes him from me and places him on the sofa. "Where's Tsubaki now?" he asks and I say, "She went to go change." "Oh cool what's for breakfast babe?" He winks at me and I scoff and walk back the kitchen to finish. "Hey Maka is Balck*Star okay? Oh hey Soul!" Tsubaki smiles brightly at him and I point to the living room and Tsubaki takes of to comfort her dramatic boyfriend. "Hey Maka, I was wandering if you wanted to you know hang out today or something." Soul asks and I turn around and blush a little bit. "Yeah sure Soul what did you have in mind today? and no i'm not going to play video games again just so you can beat me." I tell him while he smirks. "Hey it's not my fault you suck at racing, hunting and shooting games." he tells me holding up his fingers as he counts the games I can't play. "Whatever." I roll my eyes and continue breakfast. "No seriously, I've been here for a few weeks and I still haven't been shown around New York, you wanna give me a tour around this city?" he asks and I nod, "Yeah that would be fun. We'll go after breakfast okay?" "Sounds cool to me." he shrugs and sits at the table waiting for breakfast to be served.

**SOUL'S POV **

Breakfast was amazing, like Black*Star said it would be. I could not wait for today. I'm really looking forward to spend a day with Maka. I'm going to get her to trust me and show her that all men aren't the same. "Hey Soul you wanna head out." Maka snaps me out of my thoughts. "Totally, see you guys." I nod to Black*Star and Tsubaki, who just wave. I grab my keys and close the door behind me and Maka. "So Soul where do you want to go first?" Maka asked me. I shrug, "Wherever you want." "Really, well how about I show you where I work sometimes." She tells me and I can't say no to that smile 'not cool' I thought but said. "Sure." And smile back at her. We get on my baby and head to the library, where I know she works thanks to Black*Stars spying. When we get there ten minutes later Maka lets go of my waist and I miss the contact a little, but I shake it off and follow her into her dream world. "Hello Maka, it's not your day today. Oh and who is this young man?" some old lady is talking to Maka and then points at me. I walk over to stand next to Maka and listen to what they are saying. "Oh him, this is Soul, Soul this is my boss Mrs. Corts." Maka introduces me. I shake her wrinkly hand and put on the best smile I can force; old people are so not cool. "Oh please call me Bernie. Well Maka hasn't said anything about a boyfriend much less bring fine young men with her." Bernie smiles brightly and I smirk and look at Maka whose face was completely red and so were her ears which mad my smirk grow. "BERNIE! He's not my boyfriend just a really good friend. And he's not fine, I mean sorry Soul you are very attractive, wait I didn't mean it like that I swear. Um we are not together." She finally starts breathing heavily with a bright blush still on her face and I can feel a faint one when she said she thinks I'm attractive. "Oh well you could have fooled me. You guys would be a very cute couple." Bernie says. I'm starting to like this lady. "Okay, well I just wanted to show Soul where I work, I'll come by after dance on Wednesday. Come on Soul lets go to the park. Bye Bernie." Maka waves to her and grabs my hand to and takes off running. I turn my head to wave to Mrs. Corts, and she's shaking her head at us but winks at me. I don't get it but old people always know what you're feeling, I'm guessing she saw when I blushed a little bit damn it. Oh well still got the rest of the day. I think to myself and noticed that Maka still has my hand and is pulling us to my bike parked in the front of the building. 'Her hand is so soft, and so small in mine, Damn it I have it bad, she will be mine even if it takes months or years, well I sure hope it doesn't take years. But that doesn't matter I'll show her she can trust me.' I think to myself and notice how desperate and uncool I sound. God what is this bookworm doing to me. After 15 minutes of driving we made it to a big park. And Maka looked so happy and I was happy because I saw her smile real big. "Okay let me start off by saying, I'm so sorry about Mrs. Corts; she likes to butt into peoples lives a lot it takes awhile to get used to it." Maka tells me and I laugh a little. "Its fine Maka really now I have something to tell you," I tell her and she looks at me and says, "I'm all ears." "You really think I'm attractive?" I ask her and she turns bright red. And starts stuttering, "WH-what, hell no, I, I mean a li-little, bu-but not like that, I wa-wasn't trying t-to say I th-think you're h-hot or something, I w-was just tr-trying to say I th-think your c-cute." She finishes almost as red as earlier and I burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing it's not funny." She says and stomps her foot like a child would do. And it just makes me laugh more. "No, no I'm sorry you're right not funny but thanks Maka I'm touched that you think I'm cute." I say wiping tears from my eyes and clear my throat and lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek, I feel her freeze underneath my lips. I pull away feeling my face get a little hot, "I think you're cute too Maka. Let's go get some ice cream." I tell her and I see her smile a little bit and I relax instantly, very glad I didn't get a book shoved in my head. "Yeah lets do that, I love ice-cream." She tells me. And we walk until we find a little ice cream cart getting pushed by an old man. "Hi, can we get some ice-cream?" Maka asks sweetly and the old man smiled back, "Well sure, what can I get for the pretty young lady?" he asks Maka and I see the faintest blush spread through her cheeks. "Um can I get a strawberry cone please? What do want Soul?" Maka looks at me. "Hm I'll have a Rocky Road." I tell the man and he nods and starts putting are ice-cream on cones. Maka starts pulling out her wallet and I stop her, "I got it Maka it's not cool to let a girl pay." She smiles at me and the man hands us are cones. I give the man the money but he just shook his head and smiled, "No charge for the happy couple." I look over to Maka to see her blush and is about to protest. "Thanks man, come on sweet heart." I pull Maka by the hand until we can't see the cart any more then let go of her. "What the hell Soul we aren't together!" Maka yells. "I know that Maka but why pay perfectly good money on over priced ice-cream, when we could get it for free." I shrug and lick my sweet treat. "Yeah you have a point. What do you want to see next its noon and I'm running out of ideas." She tells me giving her treat a long lick that sends shivers down my spine. "U-um well you could go practice dancing, I would love to watch you again." I tell her and see her blush. "Re-really you wouldn't mind, because I could use the practice." She laughs nervously and I shrug. "Yeah I don't mind, when's the recital anyway?" "Not for a months but I need the practice, when I was little my mama used to tell me practice makes perfect after every dance lesson." She smiled faintly, "Where is your mom?" I ask. "To be completely honest, I have no idea last I heard she was in Italy, but that was last month, She left when I was 11, after she caught my papa cheating on her. She sends me a new post card from where she last traveled." She tells me, and I listen my very hardest, "That's kind of why I don't trust men, they all want just one thing then they cheat on you," she told me and it stung a little bit. "You seem to have a lot of experience with that shit." "You have no idea, my first boyfriend cheated on me, with a girl in my class, her name is Kim want to know the worst part, and she takes my dance classes with me." I freeze. "No way, are you serious she followed you to New York?" I ask. "No she moved here first, but I didn't think she would sign up for the same classes. She left him along time ago, but ever since that day I caught them I was never really able to forgive myself for letting a guy get to me that way." She tries to hold back tears and I know it so I stop her from walking and move in front of her. "Hey listen Maka, what that guy did to you was wrong and so uncool, and you need to know that not all guys are the same. Someday you're going to meet some really awesome guy that will love you and not hurt you, you just have to keep your eyes open for prince charming all right." I look her in the eyes and I see a faint blush on her cheeks. I kiss her forehead and back away a little. "Now come on I wanna see the pretty ballerina dance," I tug her hand and I hear her laugh, and she smiles at me. "Thanks Soul," she kisses my cheek and I blush and she laughs again. "Come on beat you to the bike!" she takes off running. 'This girl I swear, she's just something else.' I think to myself and smile as I take off after Maka.

**Okay guys, I'm going to post two more chapters later after I go reread them and stuff :) I hope you guys like this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, here's the 6th chapter :) I really hope you like this one! like i said I'll update 1 more chapter today! Thank you for all your reviews and stuff, they mean so much to me and literally make my whole day! **

**I don't own Soul Eater or its characters I just own the plot! **

**-Alli **

**MAKA'S POV **

I beat Soul to his bike and we head off to the dance studio. When we arrive there 7 minutes later I hope off and tell him I'm going to change and he can make himself comfortable. I grab my dance bag from one of the hooks on the wall and go into the dressing room. I pull of my co pries and t-shirt and put on my pink tights and black leotard that I hate oh so much. I walk out and pull my shoes on when Soul asks me, "If you don't like ballet, then why do you still do it?" that was a good question and sadly I knew the answer. "My mama loved it and when I do it, I feel like she's still with me." I smile a little bit and see him walk over the table with speakers on it. He turns up the music that was playing quietly and walks over to my sitting form on the ground. He holds out his hand to me and I stare at him strangely, "Come take my hand, I want to help to help you practice." He smiles at me and I feel face flush. I carefully took his hand, and he pulled me up. "Okay your going to have to tell me what to do and where to put my hands, because I'm no good at this stuff." I laugh a little bit but take his other hand in my own and spin myself around. "You just feel the music, do what you think is right and I follow." I tell him watching him blush just the tiniest bit. He nods and twirls me around gently. I stand on my tip toes and he walks me around him, while I move my feat to the beat I feel him tug on my arm and then I hit something hard. I look up to see that I walked into Soul, I also see him smirking. He puts his hands on my waist and lifts me up right when the piano starts to play faster. He holds me above his head and spins slowly. he puts my feet back on the floor but still keeping me close and I feel my cheeks burn when I look into his eyes. He spins me fast so my back is on his chest and grabs both of my hands and leads them to his neck. The music is a soft violin and piano, I feel Soul stiffen a little when the violin has a solo. But he still sways our hips side to side. And when the piano has its solo I hear the music turn into some creepy yet memorizing tune and I fell in love with it. I turn myself around so I'm facing him again. He spins me out word and then pulls me back into a dip. I smile up at him and I giggle a little bit remembering last time he had dipped me. I see him smile and I think he was thinking the same thing to. When both instruments begin to play faster, the pianist playing the keys on the darker side and the violinist playing the high notes he grabs my upper thigh and leads it around his waist. He smirks when he sees me blush 50 shades. He dips me lower and I almost hit the ground when he lifts me back up. My leg is still hooked around his hips and I meet his eyes again. 'He has beautiful eyes,' I thought to myself and felt my cheeks redden with the thought. I notice how close we are, literally if I wanted to kiss him I would just have to lean forward the tiniest bit. Without noticing it though we both start to lean it very slowly. When I feel his breath on my lips it sends a shiver down my spine. I close my eyes and lean in just a bit more when the next song comes on. It was a blaring jazz music mainly a trumpet, and made us both jump back. I hear him clear his throat and he says with a smile, "You know you aren't that bad of a dancer bookworm, I bet your mom would be very proud." "Really you think so?" I ask trying to forget about our almost kiss, but it was nearly impossible. "Yeah totally." He says turning the music off. "Thanks Soul, you know you aren't that bad of a dancer yourself." I tell him with a smirk on my face and watch him freeze. "If you don't tell anybody I'll buy you a milkshake." He says quickly. "Okay my mouth is shut. Let me go change I'll be right out." I see him nod and I close the dressing room door with a smile on my face.

**SOUL'S POV **

After she closes the door I start to freak out. 'I almost kissed that girl in there, what the hell. We were so close I could feel her sweet breath on my face. It smelled like strawberries from the ice-cream she ate earlier but I think that's just her natural sent. I know for a fact that her shampoo is strawberry related because it always smells like that.' I think to myself and realize I sound like a fucking obsessed pervert. 'God damn it what is she doing to me, I never felt this way before, and when her arms were around me and her leg is on my hip it took all I had not to smash my mouth against hers. I'm Soul 'Eater' Evans for crying out loud, I've never wanted a girl this bad before.' I pace around the room thinking what I should do about my situation, I could ask Black*Star, no he'd just laugh, I could ask Tsubaki, no she tells Black*Star everything. Fuck! What am I going to do? "Hey Soul let's get going, I'm hungry." Maka snaps me out of my thought and I immediately calm down. 'Whatever happens happens. I'm just going to go with it.' I thought to myself and I smile at her and nod towards the door. We go to Joe's Coffee Café and Maka get a caramel mocha and I get a vanilla bean mocha we also get some doughnuts just for the heck of it. Maka picks the seats next to the window and I sit across from her. "So Soul what kind of music do you like?" she asks me. "Jazz and classical." I answer easily. She looks at me like I grew two heads. "What's the matter?" "Nothing, but really I didn't picture you Mr. Cool guy, liking that stuff." She shrugs and I chuckle. "You know I'm really impressed." I tell Maka and she looks at me confused clearly on her face. "Why?" "Because, you are the first girl I have ever met who hasn't swoon over me because I'm famous or rich." I tell her, and she laughs. "I don't care about anything like that, never mattered to be before why should it now? Besides I don't think I ever heard any of your music, what do you play anyway?" she asks me and I chuckle under my breath. "You've heard me all right, that song that we danced to today that was my brother Wes and me." I tell her and watch her eyes widen. "No. fucking way, are you serious?" she asks me and I nod just waiting for her to praise the violinist. "I love that album the piano player is my favorite, I love his music its so creepy and mysterious, but at the same time amazingly wonderful. I dance to it all the time." She tells me and it's my turn for my eyes to widen. "Which one did you play again?" "The piano," I say still shocked. I see her blush ferociously and I laugh. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, you probably get it all the time. Jeez I feel ridiculous." She hides her face from me and I laugh harder. "No Maka its fine really no one ever said that about my music before, they always just judge me or tell me to do better like Wes. What you just said made my whole day, maybe my whole year." I calm down and I see her smile brightly. Then her smile faded slowly and she asked, "Wait, why do people judge you? Your music is absolutely beautiful." I smile sadly at her. "Wes, my brother, is very well known for his violin playing, he's won awards and trophies and played for almost everybody. Me on the other hand I'm only famous because of my family, my mom, Elena Evans and my father Richard Evans are huge jazz players, my mother plays the trumpet and the cello, and my dad plays the bass and tuba. My mom and dad were so happy when Wes came into their lives, he wanted to become famous just like them and they immediately put him into violin lessons when he was six, and he became well known soon after. When Wes was 7 I was born and I was unwelcome to the family. I would rather go to public school, and not be famous, you know hang out with friends that really wanted to be there with me, but my dad forced me to learn the piano so that I could be the first Evans to play that instrument. I hated it, my teacher would hit me with a ruler every time I pressed the wrong key I don't know how many broken fingers I got from her, and my parents stood and watched." I told her feeling on the verge of tears, but cool guys don't cry so I kept myself put together, and started again, "Wes was the favorite child, and they let me know it to, my piano teacher would tell them of my progress and that I need to try harder, after she left I would get sent to my room for 2 days without seeing them the maids and butlers brought me up food and stuff but before I went to my room mom and dad would look at me with disappointment written all over their face and dad would say, 'I don't know how a family like us got cursed with a monster like you,' and mother would say, 'why can't you be more like Wesley?' And that was the last I heard for a few days and it would repeat over and over every week. So after I got locked up for a week I straightened up, learned piano without fighting did recitals without arguing and lived the Evans life." I laughed a soft and sad laugh, "That's when Black*Star comes in, he was always their and he hated my family almost as much as I did, and we moved here the second he said he wanted to see an old friend." I looked up at Maka and saw she had a few tears rolling down her face and I smiled at her. "Please don't be a girl about it, I never really told anybody about this, its not a big deal. It feels good to get it off my chest actually." I tell her and she nods quickly and rubs her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" she asks and I nod. "How did you get that scar on your chest?" "It was a motorcycle accident when I was 16 just on the road at night when this truck came out of nowhere and hit me, I flew over the truck and some mettle from the crash ripped my chest open. I died two times but they brought me back, but sometimes I wish they didn't. I'm just a monster to everyone." I tell her and see her eyes light up with something I can't read. "Soul, I know you might not believe me but I would never do that to you, you know use you for your things. I'm really sorry for everything that happened, no kid no matter what they do or look like should never be called a monster, especially by his own family," by this time she moves over to sit next to me and I feel my heart start to race, "I see the real you Soul, I understand you and I know you can be an arrogant selfish ass sometimes," she giggles a little bit and moves her hands to my cheeks and rubs her thumbs soothingly on them. "You're _not_ a monster, not even close. You're the exact opposite, and if people can't see that, see that you're an amazing person and a fantastic musician and not to mention you have a good heart and I got lucky enough to meet the _real _Soul 'Eater' Evans. People who don't take the chance to meet the real you don't matter, they just have cold and shallow hearts. But all of us here, we will always be here for you, and I will always be here ready to listen or just hang out when you need someone." When Maka says that, I forget everything around me, I forget that we are in a public place and people could be watching and all I see is Maka and her beautiful eyes that drag you in and you can't get out. I swallow hard and let one tear drop roll down my cheek that she wiped away with a small smile. I pull her into a tight hug that she returns quickly. "Thank you Maka, you are truly the best friend anyone could ever ask for, you are absolutely amazing." I tell her and pull back a little to look her in the eyes, she still has that smile on her face, and I feel one creep on mine. She looks at me like she was asking something and I don't no what it was, but then she started leaning forward and I knew what she wanted. I put my hand on the back of her neck and I lean in so close I can feel her breath on my face just like last time. I smirk a little and then just as I can almost feel her lips on mine she gets yanked away from me. I snap my eyes open and see Blair throw Maka on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!" I hear Maka yell, "Blair what the fuck are you thinking?!" "I don't want you to be with my Souly, he belongs with someone you can please him in many ways that everybody knows you can't do. He wants someone with an actual chest and someone he isn't ashamed to be on magazines and TV with." She tells Maka and I see her get up from the ground, she has tears in her eyes and I see a few fall. "Go to back to Death City Maka no one wants you here, no one ever did." She tells Maka and I see her run out the door and slam it shut. Blair sits on my lap and puts her hand on my shoulders. "Come on Soul, she isn't worth it." Blair whispers in my ear and I'm still frozen but when she slowly licks the outside of my ear I snap out of it and get up and push Blair off me "Go rape someone else and ruin other peoples lives just leave me alone and for the record, I'm falling in love with Maka Albarn and I could give a fuck less what she looks like, she looks beautiful to me and she's not some sluttish whore like you. Now I have to go tell the girl I love that." I storm out of the Coffee Café and hop on my motorcycle and start looking for the girl I love, 'God does it feel great to say that.' I think to myself.

**Aww I love this chapter! It was one of my favorites to write, I really hope you guys like it too. I'm going to update one more chapter today so get ready guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this will be the last update today :( but I will update again tomorrow! I had a blast updating this much for you guys, I really hope you guys like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed, and to all the awesome people who Favorited and followed. :) **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters i just own the plot :) **

**-Alli **

**MAKA'S POV**

'Jesus! I feel like a fucking idiot! What on earth was I thinking? Thinking that Soul would actually have feelings for me, I'm as flat as a board and I'm just plain, what the hell! I actually thought Soul would kiss me hell no he was probably going to laugh at me after! I can't let anybody in never I just have to stay away from him I can't see him anymore, at least not until I'm over him.' I think to myself as I run down the streets of New York. My eyes are pouring tears over my cheeks. I don't think I've ever cried so much before. I look to my left and see an alley way so I run into it and break down against the wall. I pull my knees to my chest and cry harder if possible. 'I don't know how I let it happen; I don't know how I let Soul into my heart. I promised myself that I would never fall for a guy again, and a jerk like Soul for that matter. But he isn't a jerk; he was hurt just like I was. He never had real friends, never had someone to be there for him, and all I had was Black*Star but then he left; I never had anyone after that. Me and Soul just work well together. But GOD DAMN IT! What Blair said was true, he's famous he can get any girl he wants. He can date super models. He's on TV and in magazines; he doesn't need any plain girl like me to hold him back.' I start to calm down a little bit, when I hear a familiar motorcycle sound. "MAKA!" I hear Soul yell after me. I freeze where I am and watch him pull up on his bike and turn the key and hop off and stop right in front of me. "Maka what the hell were you thinking, what if someone grabbed you? Or worse what if you got hurt or something! Maka say something will you?" He starts panicking and he's breathing heavily. "I'm fine Soul please just go away." I tell him and I feel my heart crumble and hit my stomach. "What the fuck are you talking about, Maka I'm not going anywhere without you. Maka I think I lo-" I cut him off, "Soul just shut up, I can't hang out with you anymore I'm sorry. But we were never good together. You are famous and everybody wants to be apart of your life, and I don't," I watch him flinch. "I was never meant to be apart of you. I'm not like the other girls who want to be famous or you know, know somebody famous. I'm sorry Soul but I have my dancing to worry about my recital is in a month and I have to practice." I start to walk away, "Wait Maka, your right you're not like the other girls and that's why I need you in my life, are you on some drug or something, because I don't know where this is all coming from. If this is about girls like Blair, I tell to go screw themselves, I'm not like your dad Maka, and you know me. Please just let me inside give me a chance." He begs and I smile sadly and kiss his cheek. "Good-bye Soul. Forever." I turn around and walk out of the alley feeling cold and empty inside. I walk home replaying his face in my head when I told him good bye, he looked completely lost, worried and something flickered in his eyes, but I'm not sure what it was. I get home and open the door and see Tsubaki in the kitchen. "Hey Maka, are you alright?" she asks when she looks up at my swollen pink eyes and a frown on my face. "Yeah Tsubaki I'm okay, I said good-bye to Soul." I decide to tell her what happened between us and she starts crying a little bit. "But why Maka? I thought you really liked him?" she wipes a tear away from her eyes. "I did, I do, but we are too different he has girls chasing him everyday and people asking him for autographs, all the time. I wasn't made for his life and he wasn't made for mine." I sigh and let a few tear drops roll down my face. "Oh Maka love has a funny way of working. I mean look at me and Black*Star complete opposites but that's how we work, we never get bored with each other, we help each other and we are made for each other. He has a part of me just like I have a part of him." She tell me and I feel my heart flutter I tiny bit from the word love. "You may not believe in love Maka, but it exists and you have got it bad, and so does Soul." She tells me. "No Tsubaki its over there was nothing there in the first place. So I'm going to bed and I will forget all about Soul like he was never there like we never ran into each other in the grocery store a month ago. He never happened." I get up and walk to my room letting myself cry more when I fall on my bed. The last words I thought before I cried myself asleep were ' I Love You Soul,' and then I fell asleep, not knowing that Tsubaki had called Black*Star, and told him everything.

**SOUL'S POV **

I made it to my apartment and slam open the door and see Black*Star on the sofa. He just hung up his phone and glared at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks me and I scoff. "Did Maka just call you, because I would like to know the hell is wrong with her?" I tell him. "No that was Tsubaki, she told me what Maka said but I want to hear it from you." He tells me in all seriousness. I tell him everything starting from Blair then to the alley way. I tell him how my heart shattered when she kissed my cheek and said good bye forever. I couldn't breathe my chest felt tight and I wanted to scream out in pain. "Look Soul, you guys were getting so close. I think she realized she was falling for you, and freaked out. Just let me talk to her and see what happened inside that head of hers." He laughs little bit. I nod and he asks me "Soul? Are you in love with my best friend?" I snap my head from the ground and look him in the eyes. "Yeah, I am for the first time in my life, I fall in love and it has to be with someone who doesn't like me. I mumble the last part and I see him smile. "She likes you Soul she might love you, that's why she's scared. I don't even think she loved Ox it was just some high school fling." He tells me and I nod and walk into my room. I fall on m bed and the last words that run through my head were 'I Love You Maka.' and I fall sleep for the whole night.

**MAKA'S POV **

I wake up feeling sore and weak. I grab my phone and see I have a message from Black*Star. '_Hey Maka, I'm grabbing some lunch today at the Burger Joint, wanna hang just you and me like old times.' _I smile and text back 'O_kay see you soon!' _I look at the clock and see I have and hour and a half before I leave so I take a quick shower and do my make-up light. I pull on my grey skinny jeans with my favorite black t-shirt with a music note on it and put on my red beanie with my red converse. I run downstairs and tell Tsubaki I'm leaving to go get lunch with Black*Star and she says 'okay.' And I walk out the door with my old brown messenger bag on my shoulder. Not seeing Tsubaki smiling evilly behind me. 12 minutes later I made it to the Burger Joint and saw Black*Star sitting at a table with two chairs drinking a soda. "Hey Black*Star, what's up?" I ask him sitting across from him. "Nothing. You know Maka, ever since I met you I was able to read you like a book." He shrugs but has a serious face on. "What are you talking about Black*Star?" I ask him getting a little nervous. "What happened between you and Soul last night?" he asks, looking me in the eyes. "Huh, nothing happened we just, you know." I said when the waitress comes by and gives me a sprite that I'm sure Black*Star ordered for me. "Maka I'm being serious. I live with Soul for God sake; he's been moping around all day and playing the piano. He never plays the piano unless something is on his mind that he can't say to anybody." He told me and I feel my face burn. "Fine, I told him that I can't see him anymore, I told him good-bye." I said giving in knowing that Black*Star wouldn't let go of it. "Why the Hell would you do that?!" Black*Star asks rather loudly. "I, I'm not right for him Black*Star, he's famous and everybody wants him. Like you said I'm just a boring nerdy bookworm with anger issues. Those two just don't mix well." I say and all the pain of yesterday is coming back slowly. "Maka you don't get to decide that. Tsubaki and I are totally different in more ways then one, but we make it work. You and Soul, have to do the same, make it work. He's not like your whore of a father and never will be. You saw the way he pushed Blair away from him." He said looking at me with a hurt expression. "You don't understand," I sigh letting one tear drop fall from my eye. "What Blair said was right, spot on in fact, I'm flat as board, have plain hair, and odd green eyes. Soul wouldn't want to be seen on TV or in magazines with someone like me. I'd just bring him down, then he'd loose his career and I don't think I could stand being held responsible for that." I cry softly. "Maka he loves you." Black*Star says quietly and I snap my head up to meet his gaze. "What, did he tell you that?" I saw with hope in my voice. "No, but he didn't need to Maka. He's playing his piano all weird and creepy like. Way more depressing then what he usually plays." He tells me and I feel my heart break even more. "I'm sorry Black*Star but I have to go, I have to practice my dance routine, you know I have a recital this next month. Here are two tickets bring whoever you want." I give him the tickets forcing the worst fake smile ever. "Maka please just talk to him." He said wiping away a tear that fell down my face. "I'm sorry Black*Star but I don't believe in love." I told him giving him a quick hug and ran out of the restaurant leaving a very sad but oh so very angry Black*Star behind looking at the tickets, when an idea pops into his head.

I make it to the dance studio and I immediately changed into my costume, which was a white dress that ended an inch above my knee and was extremely loose. The dress was simple with a few black and white beads to make a face of a swan on the front of it. it has spaghetti straps with white feathers sewn to them making it look like I have little wings coming from my shoulders. I wore my hair up in a high pony tail with a few black feathers tied into it, my shoes where black ballet shoes with a hard end so I could walk on my tip toes. I turned up the music and danced my soul away; in away it actually felt like I was dancing with my soul, I felt free and relived of any complications. That's another thing I love about dancing, it always helps clear my mind of anything that's bothering it. The song is almost over when I finish in my ending pose with me on my tip toes one leg on the ground the other in the air to my right, my hands are in a way that resembles wings. I look in the mirror at myself and I fall on the ground with tears running down my face. When I looked in the mirror I saw an image of me and Soul dancing the way we did the second time. The way he was holding me like I was as fragile as glass. The way he looked at me as if I was the prettiest thing he ever saw. And the way he almost kissed me when we were so close it was almost hard to tell that we weren't. I cried because I knew what I did was wrong to hurt him like I did but hey loves a bitch and I can't handle anymore heart break. I look back in the mirror and I stand up walking over to the ipod on the table and turn it to my favorite song on their. A piano piece that Soul Evans made, when he was 17. I still find it funny how this was one of my favorite pieces for so long and I just found out who made it yesterday. The song is called, '_Alone.' _ It was a sad dark tale about being alone in the world after being so happy at one point in your life. Now that I've met Soul and actually learned about the real him, it sounds just like him just like his life. And then I click play and walk to the center of the room and get into position. I made up this dance when I was 16 Soul is 2 years older then me being 21 and has gone through so much, this dance reminds me of his life but also mine. The dance is slow at first when the song is light and happy sounding. Then towards the middle of the song, it gets faster and sadder looking. I stomp my feet I time with him slamming his fingers against the dark side of the keys. The song becomes slower like he's saying he's dieing inside and I can't help but let a tear fall every now and then. When I dance to this I think back to how happy my family was in Death City Nevada. We were a whole family a great family, and then I think of how it got worse and worse each day, when papa brought home a new lady every night or went out when mama was home because he got 'called to work.' I remember Ox and how he was just like my papa cheating on me like he did. I couldn't help but feel sad and lonely after we broke up, after my mama left and now that Souls gone I have another thing to add to my list. It ends with me lying on the floor like I was dying painfully slow. The music stops and I hear light clapping from the door way. I jump up and see Ms. Marie standing their looking as happy as ever. "Oh Maka that was absolutely beautiful. I mean just amazing Maka you have to do it in the recital. Please Maka, you can bring home the trophy this year. Shibusen dance academy would be so proud and we could keep the dance studio." Marie begs and I stand frozen in place. "Wh-what do you mean ke-keep the dance studio?" I stutter a little bit. "We haven't won the trophy for three years the Gorgon sisters have won it each time. Please Maka with you in the SwanLake and hip hop dances we could have a good shot but with you also doing your own dance we would win without a doubt! Maka you are the best dancer this academy has had in a very long time and we need you. What do you say?" I think it over and think of how proud my mama would be, and that's all I've ever really wanted so I nod, "Yes, I'll do it on one condition though," she nods with a very big smile on her face. "We keep it a secret, no one shall no that I'm doing a solo dance in the recital until its time for me to walk on the stage and dance." I tell her. "Absolutely, that way we have them by surprise I like your thinking Maka very smart, very smart. Please continue I didn't mean to bother you." She said walking out of the door but she pops her head in and comments, "I love the choice of song by the way, you actually looked like you lived in the song or something like that." She smiles and I thank her quietly. I changed from my costume and grabbed a water bottle, and walked out of the studio at 5 o'clock.

I decided to get some dinner at Joes Coffee Café and eat in peace. When I sit down Blair come to wait on me. "What can I get the scrawny little thing today?" she looks at me with amusement in her eyes. "Please just quit it and get me vanilla bean mocha with a strawberry coffee cake." I tell her and she scoffs and walks away. I roll my eyes and noticed that I got what Soul usually drinks; I groan loudly and slam my head on the table. 'Oh well who gives a fuck I sure don't I never cared one bit.' I think to myself. Blair brings my coffee and food over 3 minutes later. I say a much quit thank you but it was dripping with sarcasm. "You might want to say that a little louder and be grateful before I take away your food." Blair said with her hands on her hips. "What do I need to say thank you for, you never did anything for me you served me, that's your job you get paid for it, so why bother!" I snap at her and she just smirks. "This is about Souly isn't it?" She said sweetly. I glare at her and her smirk turns darker along with her eyes. "He's amazing by the way; I'm amazing we belong together, not someone amazing with someone like you. It doesn't work that honey sorry to tell you that fairy tales don't exist." She whispers to me. " Really now, your amazing in bed right, is that what your saying, because I bet you are with how many men or under aged boys you've been with. You're nothing Blair, you've always tortured me picked on me and called me names but why is that? Are you jealous because I'm smarter than you smarter with my body? Sure I may not have boobs like yours but at least mine are real!" I yell at her and she looks at me with huge eyes anger flashes through her face and I notice that we've attracted a pretty big crowd circling us with cameras, taking videos and pictures yelling out bets on who's going to win. "Take that back Albarn you'll regret it.' she spits back at me and I don't plan on backing down soon I need to get my anger out on something right? "What like you regret seducing anything that has legs." I yell back and I hear cat call and wolf whistles. I roll my eyes and look back at Blair, and her face is red from anger and my face is calm and collected. "I'm warning you Maka take it back and say sorry." She said and I just smiled and leaned in closer, "No." I said simply. "That's it Maka!" she reaches around me and grabs my coffee and pours it down the front of my shirt. I scream as the hot liquid runs down my stomach. "Hm it might be a little hot." She says and I feel like my skin is burning off. I grab an ice coffee off of another table and I pour it on her head and she screams like a cat and I hear some man in the crowd say 'God Damn this is hot' we start grabbing food and drinks and shoving them at each other. Then she jumps me she starts hitting me and pulling my hair. I bite her arms and knee her in the gut. She yells in pain and we start rolling around on the ground and people are placing bets on us like their was no tomorrow. "Get off me you fucking bitch!" she yells because I'm on top of her and we are both sticky and foods like different foods. "NO YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" I yell as she slaps my face hard. "HEY WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE? LADIES BREAK IT UP BREAK IT UP!" I heat Joe the café owner yell as he pulls us apart. "Blair you're fired, Maka what the hell were you thinking." He looks at me as I watch Blair grab her things and slams the coffee house door shut behind her. "I'm so sorry Joe I don't know what happened I just lost it." I tell him and I rub my arms and face where she smacked me and punched me, and I see nail marks on my arms and legs from her clawing me like a cat and my face has a cut on it from where she slapped me, but I the end I won. "Yeah I'm fine Joe I'm pretty sure she got it worse then me though." I smirk and he just rolls his eyes but smiles a little. "Go get some rest Maka and try to get better I heard you have a recital coming up." He said with a smile and I give him one back. "Yeah I do would you like to come?" I ask him and he nods with a smile on his face. I reach into my bag and pulled out a ticket. I handed it him and he said thank you and pulled me into a light hug. "I can't wait to see it, Tsubaki always talks about it." He says and I remember that Tsubaki was at the house alone and I haven't been home all day. "Shit I have to go sorry Joe I'd love to stay and chat but Tsubaki is probably worried sick. It was great seeing you, and again sorry about the mess." I give him a small smile and run out the door into the dark night and head to my apartment.

"Hey Tsubaki! I'm home, where are you?" I yell throughout the apartment. "Where on earth were you Maka? Black*Star and I were worried sick, he said you left the Burger Joint because you got upset or something. Now it's already 9 and you haven't text me or anything!" Tsubaki yells at me giving me a hug that is slowly crushing me. "It's okay Tsubaki, I'm fine and in one piece." I tell her getting out of her death grip. She looks at me with wide eyes and covers her mouth in shock. "MAKA! What the hell happened to you?! You are all cut up and bleeding on your cheek and legs, AHH and on your arms!?" She grabs my hand gently and yanks me into the kitchen so she can clean me up. "I got into a fight with Blair tonight," I tell her and immediately regret it. "I'm calling Black*Star." She grabs her phone and presses Black*Stars house phone number. I roll me eyes, "Tsubaki, Black*Star is not my father, and I'm not a baby." I tell her but she raises her finger at me to shush me. "Hey Black*Star, yeah she just got home. No what's wrong?" she looks at me with a worried expression. "No he's not here, okay I'll keep an eye out for him, but listen Maka got into a fight with Blair and is pretty beat up can you come over to talk to her please and help me clean her up?" she asks him. "Thanks Black*Star, see you soon, yes the doors unlocked, no you can't break it down, okay, okay bye." She hangs up and looks at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" I ask her with an eye brow raised. "Soul left. He got a call from his dad saying that Wes got another award and told him that he needs to try harder. He grabbed his keys without a word and left the apartment." She tells me and I just sit on the counter in shock. I know how bad he and his family get along and the called him to rub it in. "God Tsubaki that's horrible. Black*Star doesn't know where he went?" I ask and she nods her head no. "No but do you know where he could be?" she asks me. "No maybe try a place that not very public he likes his privacy." I tell her and she says, "Okay I'll tell Black*Star when he gets here." Just then the door slams open and I hear Black*Star. "Where's Maka is she okay?" he comes running in the kitchen looking every where. "Ahem." I clear my throat and Black*Star has me in the second death grip tonight. "God Maka you scared the hell out of me, why are you all bruised and cut up, and smell like last weeks lunch?" He looks at me with worry in his eyes. "I'm fine Black*Star, I got into a fight with Blair but she came out with a black eye and possibly a few bruised ribs." I smirk and see relief wash over his and Tsubaki's face. "Oh thank God. Here go take a shower and then I'll help clean up your scratches." He tells me lifting me off the counter and placing me on the ground. 'Thanks Black*Star I'll be done in just a few." I say watching him nod as an answer and I head upstairs.

**Well their you go, I know, I know,**

** it's sad but i promise I know what I'm doing! I'll update tomorrow I promise, everything gets better. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! I really want to thank the people who told me i should write the story with paragraphs because it was hard to read, and they were SO right. so i really hope it's easier for you guys! I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****88SymmertryFOREVER88 and Dia8Buyo, because those two are totally awesome! I really hope you like this chapter! oh and one more thing the story is coming to an end so i need to start updating once everyday, that way it will last a little longer. anyway ENJOY! **

**I don't own Soul Eater or the Characters, only the plot! :) **

**-Alli **

**NORMAL POV**

"Maka said we should try to look for him in a place less public, that he likes his privacy." Tsubaki tells Black*Star when she hears the door close. "No it's alright he just needs to cool off, he'll be back by tomorrow." Tsubaki nods and Black*Star continues. "Maka gave me two tickets to the recital I'm going to take Soul, but you can't tell them, we are going to fix this mess, you know just as well as I do they are perfect for each other, and they are both to stubborn to see it." he tells her.

"I know I've never seen her so happy when she's with him, and they've only known each other for a few weeks!" she says with a big smile. "Okay so I'll bring Soul to the recital in a month and then they will have to talk when we come and see you guys at the end! Am I a genius or what?!" He laughs crazily, and Tsubaki just giggles. "Yes Black*Star. You are absolutely amazing."

She smiles at him and he grabs her waist and crashes their lips together. Tsubaki's shocked for a minute but quickly recovers and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. When they break the kiss gasping for air he looks in her eyes, and says tells her, "I think I love you Tsubaki." She blushes but smiles sweetly, "I love you too Black*Star." She giggles when he looks at her with wide eyes, "You, you d-do?" he asks her. She kisses him again and he relaxes and kissed her back. Not aware that Maka came in when she said 'I love you too.' She take a deep breath wishing that she could have that thing called love it always made people so happy. She wiped away a tear that fell, and put on a fake smile. "Hey guys can you help put on some band-aids?" she smiles but on the inside another piece of her heart shattered.

**SOUL'S POV **

I felt my phone vibrate through my pocket as I paced back and forth in my room. "Hello?" I say, not bothering to look at the caller id. "_Hello son, I was just calling to see how you were doing, and to tell you that you need to congratulate your brother, he won another award after playing for the president." _

I freeze when I hear my father on the other line. 'I don't give a fuck what Wes won, I'm gone and I'm not congratulating him on anything anymore!" I yell back and I hear him chuckle, which pisses me off more.

"_Oh Soul, you never did fit into our family did you? I actually have a pretty serious question for you. Now it will only take a second and I expect you to listen." _ I roll my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, "Fine you have 5 minutes." I tell him.

_"Who is this Maka Albarn girl?" _ I freeze when he says her name. "How the hell do you know about her?!" I yell and then I hear something like a paper being moved in the background, _"It's all the media is talking about Soul when was the last time you picked up the newspaper or watched the news?! Soul just because you moved away doesn't mean you left your life. You're still an Evans and always will be. Now who is this Maka she doesn't exactly look like the kind of girl an Evans deserves?" _ I hear him say.

"She's nobody you need to worry about." I tell him trying not to crush the phone in my hands. 'How the hell did the media get pictures and videos of me and Maka? I was careful to stay clear from any reporters?' I think to myself. _"Soul it says here that you and Maka are the newest couple in the country, and you tell me it's nothing I need to worry about! Soul she's a nobody, a little scrawny girl, she knows nothing of the music world or the world you live in as a matter of fact. She's just a little dancer from Shibusen new York, one of the smallest cities their, I want to hear you saw that what I'm seeing right now is a fake just rumors, that you have absolutely no feelings for that nothing."_

I grind my teeth together punching the wall next to me. "I can't do that, I love her! And I'm an adult I don't live with you anymore you can't tell me who I can and can't love! And GOD SHE IS NOT A NOTHING SHES MY EVERTHING!" I yell into the phone breathing hard.

_ "Yes I can and I will. You will leave her alone never see her again and come home to us and fulfill your destiny as an Evans, if you do, I'll give Maka a better career at dancing, I'll send an agent to her after her recital, and she will be able to move on to bigger things, like back up dancing in concerts of famous musicians and go on tour and maybe start her own dance class. But if you don't accept, I will send some of my people to buy the dance studio, and destroy it and turn it into; oh I don't know a music store that will cell the Evans records. What will your choice be son?" _he asked me and I froze with anger, he knew Maka's life is dancing that's all she's ever done.

And now he's using it as threat against me, God what do I do, then an idea came to mind. "Fine on one condition," I don't hear anything so I take it as a sign to continue, "Maka has to accept the offer first, and no I will not tell anybody about it, I won't mention it again. If she accepts after the recital I will take the next flight out of New York and become the son you've always wanted. But if she declines the offer on her own, I am free to live as I please and you and everybody else in the family is never to contact me ever again, do we have a deal?" I ask and I hear him sigh.

_"Deal, but just think about this, this Maka girl has had nothing her whole life she's been a nobody for as long as she can remember. Wouldn't you accept an offer to stardom if you were in her shoes? Face it Soul you fell in love with somebody that never believed in it, some one who has had their heart broken more times then once, she left you, said good-bye. She has nothing to leave there in New York, and once she says yes, I'll see you here in the morning on the TV at concerts everyday for the rest of your life and you can see her on TV as well living her dream to become a dancer and make a mother proud. Good-bye son see you in a months time."_

He hangs up and I feel tears spring down my eyes. I throw my phone against the wall and I here in shatter. 'What was I thinking of course Maka will say yes who the hell wouldn't! God I'm an idiot.' I think to myself. 'I need to get out of here I need to just take a walk, I need to clear my head, '

I pick up my shoes and wipe my face free of tears, I slam my bedroom door open and I hear Black*Star in the living room, "Yo buddy where are you going it's late?" he asks me, but I just ignore him and grab my keys off the table next to the door and head out to my motorcycle.

As I ride down the road to the park that Maka showed me, the cold air is eating at my skin, I forgot my jacket at the house and with is being early September, I'm wondering why it's so cold outside. I get to the park and find an empty bench to sit on.

I look at my watch and see that it's only 9'15. I sigh and think a little more about my situation. 'I'm in love with Maka, that's for sure, I did what I thought was best, that way she could have her dance studio still and also have a chance to become a big time dancer. I wonder how he knew all that about Maka. That couldn't be in her file like the one Black*Star read, he probably had someone spy on us, and that's how he knew all that shit about her. God what was I thinking, if I would've slept in that one day and not go shopping for food I wouldn't have met her the way we did. Sure I would have met her once or twice but that would've been it, she was so confident when she ran into me like she didn't care at all, and then I had lunch with her and got to see her dance and hell I danced with her! God fucking damn it I was screwed the second I asked Black*Star said he wanted to go see a friend and I asked to come along. We were meant to be together! I just know it, and I don't give a fuck how uncool I sound, Maka is the only person that can make me act like this and I'm the only person to make her smile like she does when I joke around or loose my cool. I'm getting her back I don't car how hard I have to try, Maka and me are soul mates, God do I sound like a total bitch or what?' I ask myself.

'I love her, that's what love does to you I guess and I KNOW she loves me to all those thing that flash threw her eyes when she looks at me that's love all the times I've made her blush that's because she loves me, and all the times we came so close to kissing was because we love each other, she loves me and I love her. Loves a bitch but I can learn to live with it.'

I smile to myself and see that I've been out here for a few hours since its 12:35 already. I get up and walk over to my motorcycle smiling the whole way because I finally realized that no matter what happened in my life, I was suppose to meet Maka, I was suppose to fall in love with her and she was suppose to fall for me, no matter what happens it will work out, love's a bitch but that's what makes it more interesting. I smirk as my motorcycle roars through the lonely night as I head to my apartment.

I open the door not really surprised it's still unlocked. I put my keys on the hanger and went to the kitchen to get some food. I walk into the kitchen and flip the light switch on and nearly jump out of my skin.

"AHH GOD WHAT THE HELL BLACK*STAR!" I yell at him. He's sitting in a chair, with one leg over the other and his arms crossed sending me a glare that could kill a thousand men.

"Where the hell were you man, you need to pick up your phone when I call you or something what if something happened and I had to tell you and you wouldn't pick up huh what would happen then?" he yells at me and I burst out laughing.

"Dude seriously, I'm sorry but the father act rally doesn't work with you, and I broke my phone this evening. I explain and watch him try to hide a laugh. "Yeah, I know I'm not too good at being fatherly. But seriously what happened?" he asked me his face vanished from the fun and idiotic Black*Star to an all serious Black*Star.

I sigh, "To be honest, my dad called this evening and it really pissed me off. I needed some space for a little while." I shrugged and he nodded, "What did your dad want?" he questioned, and I froze with the milk jug to my lips. "He ugh he just wanted to tell me that I needed to congratulate Wes for winning another award for playing so well for the president."

"Oh I'm sorry, really I am. So listen Tsubaki gave me these tickets to the recital and told me to bring a friend, and since Kid is already going for Liz and Patty I thought, 'hmm what other friend do I have that is cool enough to go with me?' and BOOM you pop into my head.

"Whatever man, I can't go to that dumb old thing. Maka is going to be there and I can't see her right now." I say remembering what my dad said. _"I'll send an agent over to her at the end of her recital," _ "I don't think that I could handle it without losing my cool." I sigh and he nods.

"Don't be a pussy, Soul you have to talk to her sometime and it's still a month away. At least think about it." he slides the ticket across the black counter tops. I catch it swiftly and look at it. "Here's the dance numbers too, Shibusen is going up against some people named Medusa and Arachne Gorgon, and they call them selves the Gorgon sisters and have won the trophy 3 years in a row."

"Wait this is a computation since when? Maka never said anything about it." I ask it makes a little more sense now to why she was so nervous about the solo act. "She never likes thinking it as a computation, she like to just dance and have fun with it." he smiles at me.

"Yeah well good for her." I tell him putting the milk away. "You know just because she said good-bye to you doesn't mean you have to say good-bye to her. I bet you anything she still wants you there. If I remember correctly you were the one that helped her practice am I right?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows annoyingly.

"Sure okay I'll think about it, but it's only because I want to see if I actually helped her or if she's going to freeze her ass off up there." I tell him and he just chuckles, "Sure Soul how long are you going to keep telling yourself that?" he asks and I roll my eyes. 'Maybe I should go, it might bet he last time I see Maka ever again so why not?' I stuff the ticket in my pocket and head upstairs to get some sleep.

**Time Skip a week before recital **

**Maka's POV**

I woke up at 7:30 this morning and took a shower. I haven't seen Soul for a full month and to be honest I miss him, I miss him a lot. He's always on my mind especially when I'm practicing for the computation in a week. I remembered all the time he told me to keep my back straight and to not think about anything else up on stage. I remember that dance we shared the way he looked into my eyes and I felt I knew him my whole life and then I remembered the look n his eyes when I told him good-bye but I had to do it, call me stubborn call me a bitch I don't care I'm doing this for him because I love him.

After my shower I get dressed in a red tank top with spaghetti straps and black shorts. I put on my red high tops because they really are my favorite, and pulled on my black beanie that I love to wear and did my make-up and headed downstairs to eat breakfast before I had to go practice.

I walked into the kitchen to make some toast and I screamed at the sight in front of me. "BLACK*STAR PUT ON SOME GOD DAMN CLOTHES!" I yell closed my eyes to hide from his nudity.

Black*Star was passed out naked on my kitchen floor thankfully he was on his stomach with his bare back facing up but still for the love of all!

"Black*Star! Yo! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" I yell at him and I hear him grumble, "No not yet Tsubaki, go make Maka make breakfast." In a sleepy voice. I roll my eye and scream, "BLACK*STAR GET UP PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND TELL ME WHY YOU ARE IN MY GOD DAMN FUCKING HOUSE NAKED!" I hear him jump up and start muttering random thing like 'what the hell, its to early, why does my head hurt, where's my goddess,' and then finally, "AHH WHERE ARE YOUR GODS CLOTHES?!" He screams in terror. "Maka don't look keep your eyes closed!" He tells me and I here him running across the house looking for something to cover himself with.

"Okay your fine," He tells me and I peek one I eye open, and see him in one of Tsubaki's pink towels that says 'Love Me Baby' on it and I laugh until my stomach hurts. "Okay, ha ha very funny your God is humiliated enough can you shut It." he tells me and I say, "I'm sorry Black*star but this is just too funny. Where are your clothes anyway and who let you into the house lat night?"

He just shrugs I went to a bar last night and I got a little wasted." He admitted. "A little, dude you were past out drunk and not to mention naked on my kitchen floor, and I'm more then positive you broke into my house through a window because the front door is still on its hinges and the lock is still bolted." I tell him and he flinches. "Okay, I got lost last night on my way home and I saw this cat in an alley I went to go pet it when it puked all over my clothes. I stripped then and there. Your God cannot walk around in clothes that have cat leftovers on them, I walked to your apartment and was way to cold to kick the door down so I climbed through the bathroom window and I must have past out when I was getting some water."

He tells me and I tell him to go and wake Tsubaki up and she'll go with him back to his apartment to change since I have practice to be at. He nods and goes to find Tsubaki.

I quickly make some toast and am out the door in 2 minutes and inside of a New York taxi cab. I tell the man behind the wheel to drop me off at 'Shibusen dance academy,' also known as, 'Marie's and Sid's dance studio.'

5 minutes later we pull up and I pat the cad driver and I see him wink at me and I flipped him off with out a word and walked into the studio to see all my dance partners besides Tsubaki, in room A.

"Hey guys what's up?" I say hi to everyone. "Maka, Maka we need to practice for the hip hop routine I can't get this one step right!" Hiro tells me and I smile, "its okay Hiro, we'll practice, just go turn on the ipod, while I change." I tell him and I see him nod and run to the table. I walked into the dressing room and say hi to Liz who's doing her nails. "Hey Maka, are you excited only a week left! I wonder who's all going?" she looks at me and smiles and I pull off my shirt and pull on my red sports bra or what Soul calls a show girls shirt. I pull off my shorts and slip on my yoga pants and Liz is giving me a sad look.

"What's wrong Liz? Are you okay?" I asked her. "I should be asking you that, have you talked to Soul at all?" she asks me and I freeze, everybody has just been avoiding talking about him in front of me. I let out a shaky breath and look her in the eyes. "No I haven't and it's for the best." I tell her and I hear her giggle. "You really don't see that he loves you do you?" I stare wide-eyed at her and she laughs, "Maka whenever Kid goes and hangs out with Black*Star and him, he comes home and tells me that all Soul does is ask questions about you like how your doing, is she nervous for the recital, if she's easting right and all that shit. We are all really worried that any day now he's going to fly back to London." She tells me and I flinch when she said, 'fly back to London.' I sigh and pull off my beanie. "I'm sorry Liz please tell them all that but I can't worry about Soul right now, I have a computation to win."

I get up and walk out of the dressing room wiping a tear that escaped. On the inside I was freaking out. Soul just couldn't leave he wouldn't. He loves New York and he loves his friends. He wouldn't leave without saying good-bye would he? God this is a disaster. "Maka over here the song is ready." Hiro waves me over and I force smile. "Coming." I walk over to him and the song, 'Circus' by Brittney Spears starts to play.

Hiro and I are the main dancers in the performance and Liz and this girl named Jackie are background dancers. The music stars and I'm standing next to Hiro, he grabs my hand and spins me in to him. I'm standing in front of him with my hands on his shoulders my back is facing the crowd his hands are right above my butt. He dips me back words so that the crowd will look upside down. When he lifts me up slowly I put my leg on his and tangle them together when the lyrics say, 'I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots, I'm like a fire cracker I make it hot, when I put on a show.' Liz and Jackie are kicking their legs and moving there heads to the beat. When the lyrics sing, ' I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, spot light on me and I'm ready to brake.' I move away from Hiro and move my hips to the beat while Hiro acts out the heavy breathing in the back, and then he breaks out into this whole thing on the ground, it was amazing he's on his head on minute and the next he's in a handstand. Then comes the chorus and I step back in pushing Hiro lightly, and step in the spotlight. I bend my knees and move in a way that I never really would, Soul would call it a show girl move, but when I feel the beat of the music I can do anything.

Hiro comes up behind me and he flips me over his back so I'm standing behind him. He stands straight and holds his arms to the sides of him and since his body is bigger than mine I hide behind his, when the song sings, 'there's only two types of guys out there' I reach around him and put my hand on his chest and move them up and down until they reach his belt buckles, I pull them and he falls on his knees as if he were bowing to me. I smirk and I walk around him and walk to the center of the room. Liz and Jackie come up beside me and we all dance to the same beat and movements, Jackie's a little off but it doesn't matter we are all having fun with it.

The song is coming to an end and we have to get into are ending positions Hiro is holing my leg around his waist my arms are around his neck as I look into the crowd (mirror) Jackie and Liz are on the bending on the ground and holding Hiro's legs. Then it ends.

"That was amazing guys go get changed for SwanLake!" Ms. Marie tells everyone and we are all breathing heavily. "That was awesome guys; see Hiro you did great never missed a beat." I told him smiling. "Thanks Maka I couldn't do it without you." He winks playfully at me and grabs his bag and leaves since he doesn't do ballet.

"That was so cool Maka; I want to learn how to move my body like that!" Jackie tells me and I laugh. "It's just a body roll, Jackie nothing hard." She has always been obsessed with that move for some reason.

We all get changed and we see Tsubaki already waiting out in the room in her costume. "Hey Tsubaki that was fast, when did you get here?" I ask her and I notice she won't look me in the eye. "Are you okay Tsubaki why won't you look at me?" "I'm sorry Maka, I really am, Soul gave me a ride here he insisted please don't be mad at me!" she begs and I smile a little. "It's okay Tsubaki you guys are still friends just because we aren't doesn't mean you guys can't." I tell her and she sighs with relief. "Thank goodness, I was so scared." She laughs nervously. "You have nothing to worry about Tsubaki." I smile at her and she nods. We all start the dance for SwanLake when Patty and Kid show up. Kid takes Liz home and Patty quickly changes into her costume for the dance.

After everybody left the studio I practiced my solo for the song 'Alone' and every feeling came rushing back to me but I didn't cry. I said strong because if I started crying on stage, I would never be able to show my face again. I just can't help but feel like Soul is with me when I listen to this song. I feel like he's right next to me smirking at me for thinking about him. I laugh a little at the thought and continue to practice until it's 9:00 and I have to lock up.

When I get home I walk into the kitchen and set my dance bag down on our small kitchen table. I walk to the fridge and get a cup of milk. When I turn to get a glass I gasp in awe. I see a bouquet of red roses in a black vase sitting on the counter. I walk up to them and see a little note. I pick it up quickly wanting to know who there for and who sent them. The note read,

_'__Dear Maka, I know you haven't heard from me in a month, but that doesn't mean I stopped thinking about you. I know you may not believe me but I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about you. You are the best thing that happened in my screwed up life and I don't want to forget you. I hope you have an amazing recital make sure to keep you__r back straight or else it won't look as good as it should. I miss you, I hope you know that. Do well at the computation I hope you win you deserve it. _

_With Love Forever,_

_Soul 'Eater' Evans. _

I couldn't stop crying, tears rolled down my face and I knew right then and there that I loved him more than anything. And I think he made a confession in the note, 'With Love Forever' does that mean he loves me to?

I couldn't stop thinking about it all night, I cried myself to sleep that night and thought about those words again, 'With Love Forever."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I really hope you guys like this chapter it took for ever to write! like usual I will update again tomorrow. :) this is more of a filler chapter not much happens but next chapter should be interesting ;) Thank you so much for your reviews! they mean so much to me. ****  
**

**I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, i also don't own Britney Spears or Rihanna's songs :) Enjoy! **

**-Alli **

**SOUL'S POV **

**Time change the day of the recital **

I woke up at 10 like I usually do on Saturdays, and took a shower. After the shower I went to the kitchen to see a note that Black*Star left me. It read, '_Soul, I went to help Tsubaki and Maka do a few thing for the recital. I won't be back for a few hours. The recital starts at 8 and I expect you will be out that door and on your fancy bike driving hear by __7:30__. Obey your God. _

_Black*Star your God._

I chuckled at the note and tossed it away. I had a good 7 hours to kill before the recital. I need something to do to pass the time. I walked around the apartment and for some reason I ended up in my music room staring at my piano. For the last few days I've been thinking of different songs, and I can't seem to put them together.

I sat down on the bench and ran my fingers across the keys. I hit a C and then a B and then it hit me, I hit those exact notes on the higher side and it sounded like Maka for some reason. Like her voice it was soothing to hear, welcoming almost. I hit a few more notes and I thought about Maka and her life and I thought about me and her, and what we did when we were together.

I thought about all the times she smiled and all the times I made her blush. I loved her laugh and I thought to myself that I won't give up on her. She loves me and we both now it. And then I hit a key, the song struck me like lightning and I started to write this song for Maka. I loved her and this is how I can show it.

**MAKA'S POV **

Those words still haunted me even a week later. I was so focused on thinking about Soul I didn't realize that Medusa from the Gorgon sisters was asking me a question.

"What? I didn't hear you." I told her and she looked at me with those snake like eyes that could scare Frankenstein. "I asked, if you were ready to get your sorry ass kicked for the, what is going to be 4th time in a row?"

I glared at her. "Well we have secret weapon this time, you won't win this time." I tell her straight forward crossing my arms. "You said that last year also." She pointed out. "So what we weren't as good then and I was new at the academy." I protest and she laughs. "You are so full of yourself aren't you? You think that just because you're dating Soul Evans it gives you the right to try to be bigger then the rest of us?" she questions and I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I never went out with Soul." I told her feeling my heart twist when I said it. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure because it's all everybody's talking about. The small New York dancer met her 'Soul' mate, Soul 'Eater' Evans, famous music prodigy." She pulls out a magazine form her dance bag and shows me the front cover.

Sure enough there was a picture of Soul and I walking hand in hand at the Park a month ago. My eyes widen when I see pictures of us at Joe's Coffee café with everyday and Souls looking at me while I laugh at something Kid said. And us at the Burger Joint when they were talking about my 18th birthday party and Soul's looking at me and I'm blushing like mad, but that was because they were telling everybody that I made-out with random strangers. And then there's one of me and him on his bike and he's looking over his shoulder at me and my arms are wrapped around his waist and my head resting on his back. I could see how people would see this as a couple thing.

"Look they have it all messed up, we are just friends or were just friends I haven't talked to him in weeks so just drop it and leave me alone." I start to turn around but Arachne I standing behind me with her arms crossed. "Is Soul coming to the recital tonight?" she asks me and I sigh, "I don't know I never came him a ticket so I wouldn't think so." I tell them honestly.

"Whatever, well since you two were never a thing, stay away from him. He doesn't belong with you. You're nothing but a small dancer from a little place in Nevada. He's from London, he's famous he deserves someone so much better than you." Arachne and Medusa tells me

I feel tears pricking my eyes, but I remember to promise I made to myself on high school. I can't keep crying over some guy, it wasn't meant to be and we all know it.

"Sure guys he's all yours, I'm not going to stand in your way. Good luck tonight." I tell them and I turn away from them to go into my dressing room and turn on the small TV and turn it to E NEWS and there we are again, me and Soul at the studio dancing together, the first time.

'Shit why is this on the television! People can't see me doing this. That's not how I really dance! What the fuck is going on! Someone's been spying on us and I don't like it! Are they watching me now? Shit now I'm paranoid. This is great, just great. A few hours before the biggest recital of my life and I just figured out that people think Soul and I are dating AND I have been getting spied on for the last two months!'

I think to myself as I pace around the room biting my nails. I take a long breath deep breath to calm my body. 'Okay think Maka, you can figure this out. Has anybody looked familiar the last few weeks? Do you recognize people randomly?' I think and I get an idea.

I ran back to the TV to see they are still playing the video of us dancing (grinding) I look closely in the mirror and I see a large dark male in the window recording us. He wasn't smart enough to think that the curtains were open so his reflection would show in the mirror.

He had a large pale X shape on his face it looked like a scar but it could possibly be a tattoo. He is very built it looks like and he's bald and he has a black t-shirt on and I can't see his jeans. I pause the clip and I call Black*Star.

"Yo. What's up Maka it's your God." I roll my eyes that how he always answers the phone. "Hey Black*Star I need you to come to my dressing room this is like seriously important come as fast as you can!" I tell him and replies with "YOUR GOD IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!" he yells in my ear, and hangs up.

I pace around the room some more and not even a minute later the door gets kicked open. "I'M HERE ARE YOU ALRIGHT MAKA! YOUR GOD IS HERE! Black*Star yells marching up towards me and eyes me up and down. "You look fine to me." he says with a shrug. I roll my eyes again. "Would you just listen, someone's been spying on Soul and I and you said you wanted to be put to the test as an ultimate ninja assassin then here find this man and bring him here I want to know why and who put him up to it."

He smile widely at me, "you got it Maka, this is just the test I need to prove myself for surpassing God." He laughs while looking at the man in the video. After a close inspection he shrugs and looks at me with confidence in his eyes. "He shouldn't be too hard to find. Your God will save the day Maka. Just go and have fun up there you only have a few hours left." He tells me. Giving him a quick hug and thank you and also making him fix my door, he leaves to find the stalker man.

I had an hour before my first performance which was 'Circus' by Britney Spears. To be honest, I really don't like Britney; I'm more of a rock band kind of person. But we don't choose the song so I had to live with it.

The auditorium was filling up by the second and I was getting more and more nervous. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn around and see Kid smiling at me. "Hey Kid what's up?" I ask him. "Nothing, I can't find Liz anywhere have you seen her?" I shake my head no, "But last time I did see her she was doing her nails." I laugh. And he just smirks. "Yeah, I can see Liz doing that, wait Maka don't move." He comes closer and fixes my bangs so they were even.

"There perfectly symmetrical, couldn't have you going on stage looking like a freak now would we?" he sighs in relief, and I just laugh. "Thanks Kid I could've embarrassed myself up there." I joke with him and he laughs along with me.

Then he stops and gives me a serious look. "What's wrong Kid do you see something asymmetrical, if you do please don't flip out only Liz and Patty know how to fix you!" I start to freak out and he chuckles, "No Maka I'm fine, it's just that um Soul just came in and sat down in the front row." He tells me and my eyes widen.

I turn to look and there he is, bobbing his head up and down to the music playing from his mp3. It was the first time that I've seen him in a month he looked I don't know miserable, shit did I do that? Of coarse you did it! Kid clears his throat behind me and I jump out of my thoughts.

"Black*Star gave him his extra ticket, he told us to keep it a secret so that way you don't flip out or pretend to be injured or something." Kid tells me and I glare at him. "Well this is just peachy! He's in the front row with a great view how can I hide from him now! Crap what do I do?" I ask Kid, and he just shrugs "just have fun with it Maka. Don't worry about anybody else but yourself. Oh and make sure to dance symmetrically, I really don't want to have a panic attack in the middle of the performance." He walks away giving me a playful wink and I give a small wave and giggle.

A while later the announcer comes out and welcomes everybody and tells them that Shibusen academy will go first dancing to 'Circus' by Brittney Spears and I see Soul's eye's widen and I laugh at his reaction, 'that's right I never told him what the hip hop performance was.' I take a deep breath and the lights dim out and I walk out on stage with the rest of my dance partners.

**SOUL'S POV **

The announcer walks on stage and says that Shibusen dance academy will go first. The audience clap and cheers and I see Maka walk on stage with some nerdy looking guy Liz walks on stage next to some dark haired girl and they get into position.

The music starts and I star wide-eyed the whole time. Maka is dancing with her partner who I'm guessing is Hiro and he has his hands all over her. I'm gripping my arm rests tightly stopping myself from jumping on stage to push that guy off Maka.

She's amazing though, she's on beat perfectly not missing a step she looks perfect. The others are really great to I have to give it Hiro he was a really great break-dancer. The whole song was amazing and they got a standing ovation. Maka waved to the crowd and left the stage with Hiro's arm around her shoulder.

The next dance was performed by the Gorgon Sisters and they were amazing too, they danced to 'You the One,' by Rihanna. They were both doing flips in the air and moving to the beat of the music. It wasn't exactly hip hop kind of a mix I guess. But they were still no where near Maka's talent.

You could tell the crowd loved it. They also gave a standing ovation to the sisters, while walking off the stage one of the sisters with snake like eyes winked at me and waved, and I got a bad feeling about it.

There was a 15 minute intermission so I got up and tried to find Maka when the Gorgon Sisters stopped me. "Hey Soul! Did you like are performance?" The girl with black hair asked me, "Um yeah it was awesome but I'm kind of looking for somebody." I tell them and try to push passed them.

"I'm Medusa, and this is my sister Arachne." The girl named Medusa hold out her hand to me. I roll my eyes but shake it anyway. "What are you doing coming to a small performance like this one Soul?" Arachne asks me, I shrug and answer, "I have a friend who dances in the Shibusen Academy, I actually need to find her right now before she goes on next." I tell them.

The sisters glance at each other and Medusa raises an eyebrow. "Are you looking for Maka?" she asks and I nod, "Yeah I actually have to tell her something really important." "Okay Soul, I didn't want to tell you this but, Maka isn't interested, she never was. She told us that you guys were just friends and you haven't talked in a month. So why don't you come hang out with us we actually like you." Medusa said.

My heart clenched a little bit but I couldn't believe it Maka did care, I knew she did. "No, I'm not interested sorry but I have to go." I pushed by them and walked around back stage.

I saw Liz talking to Kid, "Hey guys have you seen Maka?" I ask them and they both nod no. "Last time I saw her she was in the dressing room talking to Black*Star, about some stalker or something." Liz said and my eyes widen. "Maka has a stalker?" before they could answer I ran towards the dressing rooms hoping I wouldn't run into somebody changing.

**MAKA'S POV**

After out first performance I got a text from Black*Star that said he already found the guy and were in my dressing room. I ran my room as fasted as I could.

I open my door and see the big man tied to a chair. "Untie me you little twerp!" The man was in the middle of yelling at Black*Star when I walked in and Black*Star was just laughing.

"No way, man tell us your name and why you've been spying on Maka." Black*Star crosses his arms and the man looks at me. "I haven't been spying on her; I've been watching Soul his father sent me to watch him and to see if he is planning to come home."

"What's your name, and why did you send the footage to the press?" I ask and he snickers, the names Ragnarok and they paid me 200 for each picture and 300 for videos. I wasn't going to say no."

"But there lies! You made it look like we are together we aren't! Can you just like I don't know fix this!" I yell out in frustration. "Chill Maka it's to late now, but at least this guy won't be watching you anymore." Black*Star puts his hand on my arm and tries to relax me. It works.

"You're right I have to get ready for the next performance. What are you going to do with him?" I nod my head to Ragnarok. "He can stay here and I'll get Soul to take care of him. He needs to hear about this." He says and I nod.

"He needs to hear about what?" Soul comes in the room and I freeze in place. "This idiot over here has been watching you your dad sent him." Black*Star says and Soul glares at Ragnarok. "Long time no see huh buddy." Soul says with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Wait you know him?" I ask and he jumps a little at my voice. "Yeah he works for my dad does all his dirty work." He tells us and I nod. "Hey can you get me out of this chair!" Ragnarok yells. "Shut up you are taking the next flight to London. Why don't you call my dad and tell him to get you a ticket." Soul glares at him.

"Fine I don't care I don't like it here anyway just untie me!" He yells again. Soul picked up his phone and I guessed he was calling his father. "Hey what the hell were you thinking sending Ragnarok to watch me! I'm not a kid anymore!" yup I was right.

"No I don't care! No she still has a performance left. He can have my ticket. Yes the deals still on but I still have a chance. Whatever he's leaving on the next flight." He hangs up and throws his phone against the wall with a loud crash and I flinch. 'What was he talking about he can have his ticket?! Was he really leavening? Was he talking about me on the phone?' I think to myself.

"Hey guys I have to change you, I have a performance you know so please get out not to be rude." I tell them trying not to look at Soul. "Yeah sure Maka. Good luck up there. I'll be watching in the front row." Black*Star says patting my back and I nodded. "Do I get to watch the little lady here change?" Ragnarok says and I flip him off and he chuckles. "Not that she has much to see." My eyes widen, "MAKAAA CHOP!" I hit him in the head with a book multiple times until a hand stops my wrist.

"Cool it Maka you might kill him." Soul says and I get caught in his gaze. "Ahem' Black*Star clears his throat. "We'll just be leaving now come on Soul grab the other end of this dumb ass. He nods and breaks the eye connection. And leaves with Black*Star carrying Ragnarok.


	10. Chapter 10

**The people who PM me are totally awesome and also the people who reviewed and i thought that since you guys are so awesome i would update one more time today just because you guys inspired me! I really hope you guys like this chapter it was kind of a last minute thing so yup thats about it! **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters i just own the plot! **

**-Alli **

**SOUL'S POV **

****'What was I thinking that was just so uncool of me, I could have said something to her! but the way she looked at me just made me freeze! I couldn't look away until Black*Star told me to grab Ragnarok. She looked at me like she was happy yet shocked to see me. what would I say to her though, Hey long time no see, you look great, I'm deeply and madly in love with you.' God why can't she be like the other girls?!' I think to myself.

"Yo, Soul are you there? helloooo?" Black*Star waves his hand in front of my face and I snap out of it. "What?" I ask raising my eyebrows. "What's wrong with you? You didn't hear anything your God just said did you?" he questions and I shrug, "Sorry man, I was just thinking." I tell him and I see him smile. "Where you possibly thinking about a certain, long legged, green eyed, bookworm?" he laughs and I just send him a glare.

"Where are you guys taking me?" Ragnarok asks and I give him a look, "Why are you talking, only your God can talk!" Black*Star tells him and I roll my eyes. "I'm putting you in spare room, until the show's over, then me and you are taking the next flight to London." I tell him sneaking a glance at Black*Star to see that he was wide-eyed and his face just screamed confusion.

"Wait, hold up, your leaving, tonight. What the hell are you talking about?!" he yells at me dropping Ragnarok's head on the floor. "Ouch what the hell dip shit save your drama for later! i don't want to hear about it" He yells. "I'm leaving tonight, if everything doesn't work out the way I want it to." I tell him simply.

"That's fucking retarded! what do you mean 'if everything doesn't go the way you want it to.' He says. and I shake my head, "Listen Black*Star you'll find out sooner or later, can we just not talk about it right now, I want to get this guy in the closet and see Maka's last performance." I tell him with a sigh.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE HIDING!" He yells at me and I drag Ragnarok by his feet to the nearest closet. "Stay here I'll come get you after the show." I tell him. "It's not like I have a choice now is it?" he rolls his eyes trying to brake the ropes on his wrists. i close the door and head back to my seat to watch the girl I love for the last time. All the while Black*Star is yelling, 'I'M A GOD I DESERVE TO KNOW ALL SECRETS!" Over and over again.

**MAKA'S POV **

****I change into my costume for Swan Lake and do my make-up my eyes so they have what looks like black wings coming out from the corner of my eyes and i have a ton of eyeliner on, to be honest I can't really recognize myself. I shrug and walk into the hall way to get backstage.

I see Kim, Patty, and Tsubaki all in their costumes which are white leotards with crazy black tutus, they look really pretty and that just makes me more nervous. I'm in a loose white spaghetti strapped dress with feathers sewed on, I also have on black tip toe ballet shoes so I can walk on the tips of my feet. My hair is let loose and is in light curls. my make-up is more dramatic then theirs, and black and white bead make a swan on the front of my dress.

The announcer walks on stage, and tells the audience that the next performance with be done by, Shibusen Academy, to Swan Lake. and the crowd goes wild. When he walks off the stage and the lights dim along with the claps and whistles, I take a deep breath, look at Tsubaki who gives me a sweet smile and I head on stage with my dance partners behind me.

**SOUL'S POV **

****The lights dim and everybody sits back in there chairs. Kid is on my left side and Black*Star to my right. It's quiet for another 30 seconds before a spot light lands on Tsubaki and she rises up and strikes a pose. Then Patty, and Patty does the same just the opposite way. A girl with pink hair pops up when the light hits her, 'i'm guessing that's Kim.' I think to myself.

The music plays a little louder and the light hits the prettiest girl on stage. Maka is crouching on the ground, and she rises up slowly. She gets on her tip toes and walks around the stage, while moving her arms like wings. 'She looks like an angle.' I thought. The music picks up and Tsubaki, Patty and Kim do hops on the stage, Patty is hoping like a mental dear across the stage while Tsubaki and Kim hop gracefully. ' What else could you expect from Patty?' I think to myself and I chuckle under my breath.

It's almost the end of the song and Maka's solo is coming up, when Maka points to Tsubaki and Patty they fall the ground rather dramatically. Then Maka point to Kim and she falls on top of both girls. The fades off of them, and all light is on Maka, I see her swallow hard but she takes a deep breath when the music calms down.

She stretches her arms up and over her head, she takes two big steps and I see her straighten her back a little and I smirk, 'She remembered.' I thought and I see her do a few skips and jumps the she is on her toes, it looks really hard to walk like that, she told me yo have to have very loose ankles and a clear head to do it. She twirls around slowly and makes it to the edge of the stage right in front of us. I hear wolf whistles at her and it makes me grip my arm rests. She is still on her toes when she lifts up her leg and holds it about her head and Kid has to reach over and snap my mouth shut whispering, "Try to drool symmetrically." I roll my eyes and look back up to Maka who catches me gaze.

I can't look away, it's like she won't let me. Like she doesn't want me too. But she has to break the contact to get into position for the ending move. she squats down to where her but is almost on the floor and she leaps into the air and does two full spins and lands with one leg on the ground and her other is out to her left her arms are above her head and she catches me gaze one more time before the lights turn off and gave me a sad smile and my heart aches at the look on her face

The whole entire auditorium is on their feet, clapping and cheering, along with cat calls and whistles. I look over to Black*Star and see that he's pouting and clapping slowly mumbling just loud enough for me to hear, "Why do they get all the attention? I'm the God hear, i deserve to be in the spot light." I laugh and look to see Kid is crying, "What's wrong bro?" I ask as I push his shoulder a little, "Th-the dance, wa-was so so SYMMETRICAL!" He screams and claps faster then ever. I laugh again and I sit back down along with everyone else.

**MAKA'S POV **

I hear the crowd go wild as I exit the stage and i smile to myself actually feeling proud of myself for once after a recital, it might be because I saw Kid snap Souls mouth shut, I giggle at the memory of Soul's wide eyes on me. When I caught him catch my gaze, I wave of comfort and relief washed over me. I think i felt love to. I smile a little.

"Maka you did amazing! The Gorgon Sisters are on now but you have one last performance to do are you ready for it?" Ms. Marie asks me and I smile. "Yes, I;m ready. I think it will help a lot if I just get over my fear of stage fright and have fun with it. My mama told me that you should just feel the music and do what you think is right at the moment." She gives me a warm smile and pulls me into a tight hug. 'Oh Maka, you are still so young but so very smart. That's why I picked you for the solo act, not just because you are a very great dancer but because, you have something inside of you. You don't dance for other people, you dance what you feel and this academy really needed someone like you." I let a tear slip out of my eyes and I pull Marie into another hug. "Thank you Ms. Marie, thank you so much for everything." She giggles and tells me to go put m costume on for my last act well she tells the announcer about her last performance. I nod and run into my dressing room to change.

I lock the door behind me and pull out a black bag from my dance bag. I unzip it and gawk at the shiny sliver dress that twinkles gold specks in the light. I slip on the dress that reaches about two inches above my knees, the sleeves reach the end of my shoulders and I pull on my light brown tights and get my jazz shoes.

The dance I made is kind of a mix between lyrical and jazz. I never showed anybody before so I'm really nervous, because what if they don't like the dance, what if they think it's boring. 'phew calm down Maka, you can do this. The dance is amazing and I need to face my fears. i tell myself wiping off the dramatic make-up from my face and put on some light silver eye shadow and grey eyeliner.

I look in the mirror and smile to myself. 'Mama would be proud.' I think to myself running my hands across the dress one more time before I turn and leave the safety of my dressing room.

**SOUL'S POV **

****Everyone claps for the Gorgon Sisters but nothing like what they had done for Shibusen Academy. Medusa gives me a wink before she walks off stage. I roll my eyes but clap for them anyway.

The announcer comes on stage I'm guessing to tell who won but Marie runs on stage and whispers something in his ear. He nods and clears his throat. "Attention, there will be one more performance of the night!" he says with his loud voice and I raise an eyebrow, 'Shibusen only had two dances and so did the Gorgon Sister's who's dancing then?' I thought and see that Kid and Black*Star has the same look of confusion on their face.

"This is a very special dance and she choreographed this dance when she was 15. the song is 'Alone' an original song by Soul Evans." He says and my eye's widen, "Who is he talking about?" Black*Star asked me and I shrug. "Would you give a welcoming hand to Shibusen Academy's star dancer! MAKA ALBARN!" My eye's widen and I feel my jaw hit the floor.

The cheers and shouts call through the building and then the lights dim and my piano playing starts.

Maka walks on stage and she looks absolutely beautiful. She has on a small smile and I lift my jaw from the ground and place a soft smile on my lips. She walks out into the middle of the stage and the piano starts to play a slow depressing sound, she moves slowly and it looks like she is living in the song. The music starts playing on the lighter side, and it is happier and more joyful.

She twirls on her feet, and spins low and high again. It looks beautiful really. her smile grows as she thinks about her next move and I smile wider loving the look of her smile on her face. The song becomes fast and sad again. I remember when I wrote this song. It was the first time I got sent to my room for three days. I remember the happy times in my life but most of them are about Maka and then the sad times, her saying good-bye to me, her leaving to go live her dream after the performance is over. And me never being able to tell her how I feel.

The last note on the piano hit and Maka ends the dance with her lying on the ground looking like she was suffering a painful death. But that was what the song was about and she was the only one who really got it. when the lights shut off I was the first on my feet to start clapping and then more and more people started to clap and cheer and the light turned back on to see the announcer back on stage with both dance teams one either side of him. he had a small note in his hands and he opened the note and started to read.

"The winner of the 2012 dance competition is," Everyone hold their breath waiting for the words that we all hope to be said. "SHIBUSEN ACADEMY!" He yells and the crowd goes completely wild! Maka take the trophy and holds it up. Tears of joy slip down her face, and she catches my gaze and smiles brightly at me, and I smile back.

Kid, Black*Star and I wait at least half an hour before Liz, Patty and Tsubaki come out from behind the curtain. "Hey guys! Your God is extremely proud of you!" Black*Star smiles and gives Tsubaki a kiss and hugs her. Kid does the same to Liz and gives Patty a hug, when I notice something, "Hey where's Maka?" I ask and they guys nod in agreement. "Some lady in a business suit wanted to talk to her in private." Liz shrugs. and my eyes widen.

"I have to go talk to her! Bye guys!" I yell over my shoulder already running onto the stage when I hear them yell, "GO GET HER SOUL!" I smile and run behind the curtain.

**MAKA'S POV**

After the lady left I went to an extra room that held the music equipment like the violins, guitars, drums and a grand piano. i really needed to think about what I just did. I might have just made the biggest mistake of my life.

"MAKA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I hear a familiar voice that makes my heart skip a beat. I need to get out of here I can't face him not yet. "Maka, there you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Soul walks in the room as I was just about to sneak out the back room. "Listen Soul, I'm sorry I can't talk right now I have to think." I tell him with a sigh.

"What did you say to her, the agent?" he asks me. "How did you know she was an agent?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he chuckles a little bit, "That doesn't matter, I need to tell you how I feel before you leave, please just hear me out." he begs, "I really miss you Maka I never wanted you too leave-" "I'm not leaving." I cut him off. "No please just listen, wait what your not leaving?" he asks and I smile. "No. I told her I wasn't interested. I couldn't leave. I don't know why. But i thought about it, and I couldn't leave Tsubaki here alone with Black*Star, and I couldn't leave Kid, Liz or Patty." I tell him and see a hurt expression pass over his face.

"But it was your dream I thought?" he said sadly. "No, it was my mama's. I never cared what other people thought about my dancing. I only did it at first because I wanted my mama to be proud but then I grew to love it and I realized, that yes I want to dance but I also, want to stay in New York, with my family." I tell him and he comes up and hugs me and I hug him back. "I'm so glad to hear that Maka, I thought I'd never see you again." he tells me. "I missed you so much, you have no idea." he continues, 'I I wrote something for you. can you stay and listen to it, I think it will help clear things out." he tells me and I can't breath.

"Yeah, I will." I nod and he smiles and sits me down on the piano bench and looks down at the keys. slowly he hits the first note.

**Well longest chapter ever! I really hope you guys like it as much as I do. I have about 1 or 2 more chapters left for you guys so I hope you Enjoyed, I'll update again sometime tomorrow, probably in the evening or something! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guy's, I decided to update this afternoon just because I was really bored :) I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do because it was super hard to write for some reason, anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 11 of Dancing With Your Soul! **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters! I also don't own the song 'I won't give up,' by Jason Mraz. **

**-Alli **

**MAKA'S POV **

When Soul hit the first note on the piano I thought I was going to explode, he wrote a song for me! I can't believe it, Then the unimaginable happens, he stars to sing.

**_"When I look into your eyes, __It's like watching the night sky __Or a beautiful sunrise, __Well there's so much they hold, __And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far To be right where you are How old is your soul? _**

_****_I was frozen in place, his voice was just amazing. and his lyrics they already meant so much and that was only the beginning. He take another deep breath hitting more keys on the piano and looks at me and smirks when he sees me blush.

**_"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough! I'm giving you all my love, __I'm still looking up. _And when you're needing your space to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find." **

****He sings and and closes his eyes, He takes one more look at me and then sings more power and more.. I don't know... Love?

**'Cause even the stars they burn, Some even fall to the earth We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it No, i won't give up,**

****He takes another deep breath and I start feel tears brimming the edge of my eye lids, he hits the piano keys faster but softer and I just fell in love with him all over again.

**_"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily I'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts We got yeah we got a lot at stake! And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in I had to learn what i got, and what i'm not And who i am!" _**

I feel a tear threatening to fall and I think back on all the memories I have of Soul, starting with the first time in the store when we ran into each other. when I first looked into his eyes, and looked as his face closely, he was amazing from the very start.

_**"I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love! I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up. I won't give up, on us! God knows i'm tough he knows, We got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it." **_

_****_He lifts up one hand to wipe away a tear that fell, and plays slowly with the other while looking into my eyes and he sing s the last verse.

**"I won't give up on us, **Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love! I'm still looking up."

The music ends and we are looking into each others eyes, I feel my heart pick up and my breath hitches when he says my name, "Maka, I, I never gave up on you. Even when you said good-bye, Forever, I knew it wasn't true. I knew you loved me. Please just, just tell me you love so I can kiss you and hope that I didn't make a complete fool of myself."

He said and a few more tears dropped out of my eyes but he quickly wiped them away. I don't know what to say, He said he loved me , well sort of he implied it.

I couldn't move I was stuck, I never had to say I love you out loud before other than to my mama but that was forever ago. I feel my heart ache when I see hurt and disappointment cross over his face.

"It's fine Maka, if you don't then you don't I can't force someone to love me." He tells me and snap back into reality when he stands up from the bench stuffing his hands in his pockets and starts to walk away. "W-WAIT! So-Soul don't g-go, pl-please." I stutter with wide glossy eyes. He turns to look at me and I see that he was crying not much but a tear or two down his face.

"I, I couldn't leave because, I fell in love with someone. I couldn't take the offer, not because I was worried about Tsubaki, not because I would miss Kid Liz and Patty, I mean I would don't get me wrong I would miss them like crazy and Black*Star too, I jsut got him back a few months ago, I couldn't leave him after two years of mot seeing him," I take a deep breath and continue.

"When she asked me if I wanted to become a famous dancer, living my dream, going on tours with famous people, doing background dancing on stage in front of millions, the only thing I could think was 'I'd be leaving the one person I love most, I wouldn't be able to see him again, or dance with him the way I love to, or look into the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen filled with so much love and strength."

I see him smile a little and I knew he got where I was going with this. "I wouldn't be able to tell Mrs. Corts about this boy that i fell madly for, I wouldn't be able to call him when I needed to go get ice-cream or walk through the park, I wouldn't be able to hold his hand in mine anymore, or see that shark tooth smirk that I've grown to love." I tell him and I see him smirk cheekily at me.

"I wouldn't be able to tell him that I love him more than anything, and that my dream is for him to hold me in his arms and just be with me Forever, and love me." I walk over to him and grab his hand in mine and he pulls me closer. I look into his eyes and I don't see anymore sadness or misery, I see the Soul that I love in those eyes, I see the jackass that picks on me non stop, the overly cool guy, I see love, that was always there I just wasn't looking hard enough.

"All those thoughts raced through my head in a matter of seconds, but stopped on one thought that scares me the most, I wouldn't be able to see Soul anymore, The man I fell in love with and he would never now the truth." I say barely above a whisper. He chuckles and I snap my head to meat his gaze.

"I'm glad you didn't leave so that I could tell the girl I love that she's the most stubborn, violent, book reading bookworm that I have ever met, I wouldn't be able to tell her that I have no clue how I fell in love with her. But the second she ran into me at the store at 8 in the morning and called me a jackass, I don't now something inside of me felt complete."

He said and I giggle, "I wouldn't be able to thank her for those words she told be the day she said good-bye to me, they way she said that no one deserves to be called a monster, the way she told me that she would always be there for me." he said pulling me even closer, I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds my waist. "I wouldn't be able to kiss her after two tries, I wouldn't be able to see if they were as soft as they look, or taste like strawberries like I think they would."

He inches closer, and continues quieter, "I wouldn't be able to feel the sparks that I know will be there because she's perfect for me, we were meant to be and I know it." he said in a matter of fact tone and I smile a little, I feel his breath on my lips when I say, "Third times a charm right?"

I don't get to say anything else not that I was complaining, He crashed his lips onto mine and when he was talking about sparks he was wrong, what I was feeling now wasn't sparks it was fireworks. Millions of firework.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer breaking any source of space between us. my hands grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to cover mine completely, He depend the kiss, and I moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away first from our make-out session 4 minutes later and rests his forehead against mine. He looks into my eyes breathing heavily along with me. I smile a little and he says, "I've been wanting to do that since the first day I met you." "Me too." I laugh, He pulls back a little and says with all seriousness, "Will you be mine then?" he looks hopeful and needy but it just makes him look cuter. "Yes, Or coarse I will. Oh and Soul, I'm sorry." i tell him and see confusion cross his face "For what?"

"That day in the park, you told me to keep looking out there for someone who will love me and care for me like I deserve, to find my prince charming, I'm sorry it took so long to find him, he was just hiding in plain sight, it's a bit trickier to find someone in plain sight when you are looking to hard." I tell him and he laughs.

"As long as you got him in the end, you should have a happily ever after." he pulls me in for another kiss but this one was more passionate is had more love in it. And to be honest it didn't have any sparks it just felt real, like it was only me and Soul, I knew after that kiss, I would never be hurt again, this was my prince charming, that I've tried to find. he was right here in front me and I love him more then anything.

"Wow!" Soul says after we pull away, "That was probably the best kiss in the world, no wonder the bartender gave you free drinks the rest of the night he said feeling his lips. "Oh shut up and don't ruin the moment." I laugh and my lips are still tingling. "Come on lets go, I have to get a plain ticket for Ragnarok, and send my dear old pops a message, telling him and the family good-bye forever, because I have a new family here, one that means more to me than anything." he smiles and grabs my hand and takes me out of the music room, too are new life together and I couldn't be happier.

**Well I'm crying right now! this was the last chapter of Dancing With Your Soul! I might still do an epilogue but I have to update it after Wednesday because I'm not going to have internet until then! **

**Thank you so much to all my followers and the people who Favorited but most of all, all of the reviewers I wouldn't have been able to do it without you awesome people! I really hope you guys liked the story as much as I did! I had a blast updating and writing for you guys. **

**-Alli :) **


End file.
